Beasts of the Southern Wild
by Stylized-Madness
Summary: Pre-Twilight trough Breaking Dawn. Leah catches Sam and Emily together, causing her heartbreak. Instead of pining from the ranks of the pack, Leah sets off on her own, leaving the pack for good. While attending College, Leah Imprints on a shocking male; Jasper Hale of the Cullen clan. Can the pair stay together when both sides hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, if I did, it would have ended up ****_a lot_**** differently. This is a Leah x Jasper fanfic, like you didn't know that before...Anyway. I decided that Leah needs some good love sent her way since she didn't seem to get it often in the books/movies. I feel that Leah and Jasper could be a good pair for each other aside from being two ****_completely_**** different species that pretty much hate each other. The title comes from a 2012 movie of the same name. There's going to be some OC-ness because I'm changing the plot around to fit the story line. There's also not much in way of what happened between Sam and Leah in therms of their break up to Leah phasing and such. Dates on the timeline have altered slightly, you are warned.**

* * *

Chapter One:  
Leah POV  
April 2004

I hummed to myself as I pulled a yellow shirt over my head, one of many outfits I stowed away in half a dozen trees around the reservation in case of the need after phasing. Fifteen minutes prior, Seth came up and took over my patrol around the Cullen residence. I jogged into her house and am assaulted with the smell of Emily and Sam, mixing together with the smell of arousal. _This can't be good_, I growled to herself. I always thought Emily and Sam were a little _too_ close at times, though I always hoped Sam would never cross the line and betray me like that. I crept up the stairs, careful not to alert the pair, in case they try and cover up their activities.

As I approached my room, I gasped in shock as I spy Emily and Sam in a very, _very_ sexual position. The pair, realizing they were caught, instantly covered themselves, with Sam jumping up to grab his discarded shorts, pulling them on quickly. "Lee," He started, "I..uh, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," I spit, feeling my anger drown my sorrow, prickling my insides until it hurt.

"I, uh," Sam stammers, trying to find an excuse that is remotely possible to cover this.

"He says I'm his Imprint," Emily states smugly, covered only by the bed sheets. My heart thunks in my chest, my lungs claw for air as I stop breathing for more than they want.

"Is...Is that true," I manage to squeak out towards Sam, who gravely nods. Sam begins to speak, but I cut him off, "Don't. Don't you dare try and write this off, Samuel Uley. We're over." I managed to make my legs work and make my way downstairs and out the door before I let out a scream. Thinking only that I need to get out of here, I hop into my truck and take off as Sam steps out onto the yard, calling my name. As I pull out, I flash Sam the finger and speed off. I drove with no real plan in mind, too racked by what I just witnessed that I ended up in Seattle.

Pulling over into the closest parking lot, I stop and let my emotions take over me. Gripping the steering wheel, I place my forehead between my hands and start sobbing. Could I be that worthless as a girlfriend that it warranted Sam's cheating and Emily's betrayal? But what of Sam's Imprinting? Could what Emily said be true? Sam agreed with her, plus I know he has enough decency if it wasn't true, he wouldn't just go sleep with Emily. I feel lost and alone now, not knowing what to do next. I have been so in love with Sam, thinking he was _the one_, it physically hurts me to even think that we are now no more.

After about an hour of feeling sorry for myself, my stomach grumbles, reminding me I haven't eaten in, like, nine or so hours. I sigh, not wanting to go home just yet, so I start feeling around my truck for some money I keep stashed in case of a late night craving after a patrol. "Yes," I smile despite my sadness as I find a $20 bill and a pair of beat up but usable shoes. Slipping on the shoes, I put my car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot, which I realize is for a SUPER 8. After driving around for a few minutes, I find a Chinese Take-Out and pull in. I'm a fan of Chinese food, but rarely get it because of the fact there's very few places that are remotely close to the Rez.

Stepping in, I quietly order two containers of Beef and Broccoli in garlic sauce with sides of white rice and two cans of coke. I smile as I take in the smell as I jump into the back of my truck, aiming to not spill anything on my seats. Curling my knees up to use as a table, I crack open the first container, mulling over what transpired just a little over an hour ago. Now that I got most of the crying out of my system, I can look at the situation with a slightly more level head. 'Sam rather have Emily than me,' I think painfully, part of me wishing it wasn't true. 'But he confirmed her statement she's his Imprint,' I remind myself. Sadness wells up but anger replaces it, 'Why can't I be good enough to Imprint on? What's wrong with me?' Pain and rage hit me in my gut, almost making me gag on my food, which I had been shoveling into my mouth. I put down my food, gripping the side of my truck hard enough to make a slight dent in it out of anger, "Why am I not enough," I growl, looking up to the sky.

The image of Emily and Sam together flashed through my mind once again, but of sadness this time, a sense of anger and hatred to those two flamed up in me with a startling strength.'Who were they to do that to me,' I thought to myself, 'when I did nothing to cause such betrayal.' Running away now seems like a stupid idea now that I have time to think about it, but, at least I got to cry my heart out in peace.

Pulling my knees to my chest I think of all the good times I had with Sam, knowing they're the only ones will have now that he's gone off and pulled a stupid move like this. Each memory, instead of making me happy for the relationship I had, makes me angry at Sam for betraying me. The more I think about it, the more I want to know how long Sam and Emily have been sleeping together behind my back, this one time or longer? Now I look back at all those sideways glances at each other with new light and hate, all the giggles Emily produced out of her smug mouth and Sam's comfort at me leaving with him with just Emily in the house. Bitterness and hate cement themselves as the primary emotions that goes with them. I would be lying to myself if I would say I now just stopped loving Sam, for I don't. It'll be a while before those feelings fully drift away from me, much to my displeasure.

I finish my meal, wishing I brought my cellphone because I have absolutely no idea what time it is, and with no doubt my mom's probably freaking out. My mom's always freaking out on me it seems, especially after I phased. When she's not, she's with Miss Reservation Universe, Emily or Seth. I really don't care that she spends more time with them than me anymore. Before tonight, I would spend my time with Sam or by myself, but now I'm on my own. "You can do it," I think to myself, hopping out of the truck bed and into the front of my truck, "Time to go home." I probably gave everyone a good scare, _good_.

The engine rumbled as I started it up, pulling it out to the street, reminding me of a wolf's growl. As I make my way back to La Push, scenarios of my return play through my head. None of them have me quietly slip back into town and home without someone demanding an explanation, especially from my mom. Sam will probably be on me the instant he hears I'm back. The Pack, most likely, will be there to see a public humiliation of the only girl wolf because they can't grow up.

Sooner than I want to, I drive past the 'Welcome' Sign for La Push. I pulled down the familiar drive into the reservation, hearing the familiar wolf howls in the distance. I can tell from the length and urgency that they are shifter calls, not those of regular wolves. I grumble to myself as I spy a familiar horse sized wolf race along the side of the road, _Sam_. I drove to a Scenic park parking lot, ready to face my now ex. Sam lopped into the treeline exiting a few seconds later, dressed only in a pair of shorts. "Leah," He called, his face angry, "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: And so here's my first chapter. I wanted to portray Leah not as the raging harpy she was in the books and movies but a more sympathetic character, hence her actions. She got hurt and scared so she bolted. It might seem a little weird for her, but she's still a hurt and betrayed woman who didn't want a bunch of guys in her head as she tries to get a grip on what just happened to her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two of Beasts of the Southern Wild. Here you see Leah rip Sam a new one in a way only Leah could as well as what she does post break up. Despite her in book/movie character, I don't really see Leah lingering too much on her ended relationship in terms of a largely bitter heart if she would **

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Leah POV  
Night of Chap. 1

"Talk," I snort, "Yeah. Bet that's what Emily wanted to do." I can see Sam visibly flinch at that comment but says nothing, "There's nothing to talk about."

"You didn't have to run off," Sam contests, stepping closer to me.

"What was I supposed to do," I ask angrily, "Stand there and play the dumb girlfriend? Let you try and explain away how I caught _you_ _sleeping with my cousin_?"

"I wanted to explain," Sam started, sighing, turning his head away from me. "This went so much better in my head," He muttered to himself.

"How was it supposed to go," I taunt, "Expected me to roll over like some dog or say 'Oh, you didn't mean it! I'll take you back' and it'll all be good? Well, sorry for you, I don't take kindly to you sleeping with my cousin while we were _supposed_ to be a couple. Remember that, or was that lost when you were with Emily?"

Sam growled, "Stop, Leah. It wasn't like I wanted to hurt you."

"Bull," I spit, "If you _really_ wanted to not hurt me, you could have told me." I raise then drop my hands in a 'what you just said is stupid' movement, "I think I could have been a big enough girl to understand. It would have hurt, yes, but not as much as it does now."

"Lee," Sam begins, "I'm Sor-"

"Don't," I raise my hand, "You're only sorry you got caught. We can't be together anymore, like you care now that you've got Miss Emily Young; the miracle to all." I start to turn before looking back, "How long have you known, about the imprint."

"About two weeks," Sam, "First week was just speculation though."

I nod, though I don't agree, "You're a shithead, Samuel Uley." I enter my truck and leave Sam in the park, _like I'd give him a ride_.

_Late May, 2004_

Smiling I counted the days on the calendar that were marked with green marker. _18...19...22_. Twenty two days since I last phased out of anger or extreme emotion, Twenty five since Sam the man-whore decided to end our relationship. In the time between then and now, I managed to keep my self from exploding at the pack for jeering at me and poking fun at my man keeping skills. I put the cap back on my green marker, which is my 'No Accidental Phase Day' marker and put it back on my desk, next to my computer monitor.

Since I found Sam and Emily together, I avoided them as much as possible without seeming like a total bitch. Sam tried to apologize once again but I ignored it and he finally got the idea, leaving me be. Emily, of course, is in all of her exalted glory, prancing around the pack like she was their mother, not like they minded. Slowly, but surely, I finally separated from the pack almost completely, just occasionally getting a sentence or two from the pack when in wolf form.

Turning on my computer, I sat down and checked my email. Part of me bubbled up in excitement as I pulled open an new tab and put in the url for eBay. Back in January, I was rewarded with two full scholarships for Peninsula U, one for being Native American and another for being a woman of a minority. I'm going to go, starting this June, for Philosophy for a semester before taking Literature classes.

"Leah," Mom calls as she walks to the doorway of my room, "Emily and are going to go out for a while, you okay?"

"Fine, mom," I nod, scowling slightly that mom wants to spend so much time with the little whore. Turning back, I click on my purchase history to see if my books will be arriving soon. I check the dates and smile, they'll be here right in time for school.

* * *

Jasper POV  
Late May, 2004

"I'm so-o happy you and I are going to college instead of repeating this year," Rosalie admits at my side as we scout out our books at the school store for Peninsula U. Both Rose and I decided together to take a college course instead of going to high school when it's almost over.

I smile and thank the lady working at the cash register, whose been shamelessly flirting with me for the entire check out, gathered Rose's and my books and left the store. "Me, too." Rose and I are really, really close, like the siblings we portray. Six months ago, Rose was the first one to come to me with the same suspicions I had that Alice wasn't my mate. With Rose's help, I confronted Alice, demanding to know what was really going on, and, after two hours of bickering, Alice finally admitted that she knew I wasn't her mate. Alice went on to say whenever she looks for my true mate, she doesn't see anything, but I doubt it. If she could lie to me for 50+ years what else can she lie about?

"Excited," Rose asks as we hop into her red BMW. I nod and flash her a smile as we pull off the campus and back to the Cullens.

* * *

Leah POV  
June, 2004

I pull up to Peninsula U in my truck and smile, knowing that today's the start of the rest of my life. I pull my books with me and exit my car, brushing out my sundress my mom absolutely insisted I wear. It's a cute white dress that comes to my knees with a rose print all over it, paired with a pair of brown sandals. I brushed off my mother's near fit and made my way to my class room with only minor trouble. The class is in a typical class style room with tables with chairs around them instead of individual seats.

I choose to sit in one in the back corner, so I can have a good angle on everyone. I take out my text book and notebook, flipping the notebook open as people start milling in. Pretty soon, all the tables are pretty full save my table. At first I thought it was me, but it's probably the fact I don't look to friendly to the other students. Just after the professor comes in, a pair of similar looking students come in. At first I thought they were just two unnaturally pretty students until I get a whiff of them. _Shit_, I think to myself, _Leeches_.

Just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I realize that my table is the only available table for both of them to sit at, _double shit_. I breathe in and out through my nose then my mouth, doing my best not to phase out of reflex and let loose some leech carnage in front of some innocent students as the two leeches made their way towards me. "Hello," The male greets, sitting down across from me, followed by the female.

"Hey," I say through clenched teeth. The professor calls the class to attention and starts passing out stacks of syllabus'. As our syllabus' reach our table, I reach to grab mine. Too bad that the male vampire reached at the same time, and our fingers touch for the briefest moment eliciting a shock of static. I look up to say sorry and our eyes meet solidly for the first time.

As I look at him the feelings described by every cheesy romance novel I've ever read detailing love at first sight pass through me, erupting in bubbles of want, calm and serenity. At that moment I could care less that we are in the middle of a class, for it doesn't matter to me anymore, just this vampire, who I don't even know. Could it be...I _Imprinted?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who've reviewed, I've read each one and let me keep going. I also want to thank those who are following and/or added this story to their favorites. This chapter's going to be divided, hopefully, evenly between Jasper and Leah as they deal with Leah's imprinting and the like. I feel they shouldn't jump into a romantic relationship right away like _some people_ in this story. **

* * *

Chapter 3  
Jasper POV  
June, 2004

As I sit with Rose, listening to the professor go on about the semester, I can't help but sneak glances at the girl sitting at the table with Rose and I. She's pretty, though not Rose drop dead gorgeousness, she get's more beautiful the more you look at her. The girl brushes some hair from her shoulder and that's when I get a good smell of her; Wolf. She smells of the woods, moss, river water and of wood smoke. The vampire in me reeled, instantly wanting to rip out her throat, but I kept as calm as I could.

I can feel Rose's feelings towards the girl, which are mostly nervousness, probably due to the girl's wolf status, indifference yet slight curiosity. I don't say anything to either girl for I don't know what to say. The girl prints her name on the syllabus, that's when I can make out her name; Leah Clearwater. I think I heard of her family at the La Push Reservation. I've never been there before, for obvious reasons, I always wanted to though. I stretch out in my seat, slinking down a little before crossing my arms across my chest. The girl, Leah, looks up quickly before ducking her head back down. Since the touch, she's been giving me quick looks, each time, sending her emotions in a tailspin. She'll go from fear and hatred to confusion and attraction. _She must of felt it too_, I think to myself, making me smile a little.

_Have to find a way to approach her_, I think to myself, playing with my pen. The professor announced in the background that we will be starting in chapter 3 of our textbooks. Flipping open my text book, I sneak peaks at Leah.

* * *

Leah POV

Sneaking peeks at the leech, I notice he's sneaking looks at me, too. I can't help but smile to myself, despite my concern about his status as a vampire. _He must have felt it, too_. I take a couple good looks at the leech and decide that he's pretty good looking, for a white guy. Naturally pale skin is lightened by his vampire status, honey-gold blonde hair and eyes. There are faint scars that litter his neck and wrists, probably extending up his arms, making him look dangerous. Looking down at my book and pretending to read the chapter, I let my thoughts take over about my imprinting.

_I Imprinted..._happy feelings swell in me...

_...on a vampire..._my negative side puts in...

_...there must be a reason why I did..._

_...yeah..._my negative side puts in again_...you're a freak..._I shake off that thought for the moment, I couldn't be abnormal, could I? I'll have to talk to the council when I get back after class today. I allow my thoughts to drift back to the vampire across the table from me...

_...could I fall in love with him...If I fell in love with that asshole Sam, I could with him..._

_...he seems to treat the female leech alright..._I think to myself as I watch the male and female leech playfully tease each other lightly as they read the chapter.

_...I think I could live with him if he turns out to be decent, for a leech..._

Pretty soon the class is over, the professor dismissing us with the request that we read the next three chapters before next class as well as be ready to discuss the effects of the printing press on 17th century life. I stood up, placing my notebook and text book in my bag, intent on getting home and discussing this to the council the second I enter La Push. "Hey," The leech calls to me, making me jerk my head up, "I'm Jasper," He introduces, extending his hand.

Hesitantly, I take his hand with mine, feeling the same tingle of electricity, "Leah," I respond, smiling as I look at him in the eyes. His eyes look warm and welcoming, crinkling around the edges as he smiles.

"I like it," He states, "This is my twin, Rosalie," Jasper turns to look at the female leech without letting go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I say, not knowing what else to say to a vampire.

"Whatever," The leech, Rosalie, waves her hand dismissively. I didn't expect her reaction to be much different, for she strikes me as the slightly arrogant type; aloof and indifferent.

"Ignore my sister," Jasper teases lightly as he turns back to me, "She's shy around strangers." I laugh a little and Rosalie huffs a little before stalking out of the room stating she'll be in the car. "Can I get your number," Jasper boldly asks, his eyes alight with a sense of shy curiosity and hopefulness. I nod, smiling more before exchanging numbers with him. "You live near by," Jasper asks curiously as we walk out of the class and into the parking lot.

"La Push Reservation," I reply, feeling the need to be honest with him.

Jasper nods, "Cool, I live nearby there. Just outside of Forks. Maybe we can meet up sometime outside of class. This Saturday?" That made my heart leap because today is only Thursday.

"That sounds fun," I agree. "Want to go to Forks' Library and hang out? Around noon?"

"Sounds good to me," Jasper nods. He was about to say something but was interrupted by an annoyed honk and we turned to see his sister, Rosalie in a BMW, looking mad. "I'll see you then, my lady," Jasper bows, taking my hand and brush his cool lips across the back of my hand. His kiss made my heart flutter a little in joy.

"Until then," I agree as we separate. I kept replaying the kiss in my head as I made my way home, in between what I would say to the council.

* * *

**A/N: And So... I didn't want Leah to automatically and conveniently forget all the natural hate between the both of their species and want to be with Jasper like it's portayed in Breaking Dawn by Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee. I think their relationship is based on the fact Renesmee was/is only half-vampire, and the fact Jacob always had a perpetual hard on for Bella. Jasper's a full vampire, so he's more of a threat to Leah, though he doesn't want to hurt her.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is Chapter 4! Leah and Jazzy J go on their first hang out. **

* * *

Chapter 4  
Leah POV  
June 2004

"Well," Old Quill muttered after a few minutes of silence. I'm currently standing in front of the council, having just finished telling them of my imprint on the Leech, Jasper. Sam isn't here,_ thank god_. He'd flip shit if he heard this because we, as the La Push Shape Sifters are 'Defenders against all Leech Kind'. His words, not mine, but thankfully he's on 'Pack Duty', running the treaty line. "This is certifiably...unexpected."

"You can say that again," Billy Black, Jacob's dad, states, shifting in his wheelchair nervously. Some of the other council members mummer their agreements. "There must be a reason for your imprinting on this leech," Billy Black spoke again.

"Jasper," I nearly shout, angry, before composing myself, "Sorry, I mean...He told me his name is Jasper."

"Has this...Jasper," Old Quill asks, "Asked to see you again?"

"He asked me to meet him again on Saturday," I admit.

The council started talking among themselves before Billy spoke again, "You can see him, but be careful. We will talk about this again on another day."

"Of course," I nod.

* * *

Jasper POV

I sit down in my room, jazzed about what had happened in class today. Rose comes drifting in, smiling, "Still thinking of that girl from Philosophy," Rose teases.

"Hey, Rose," I smile, shrugging, "What can I say? She made a lasting impression on me."

"You're not serious about seeing her Saturday, are you," Rose asks sounding slightly angry, but more fearful. I look at her with a 'You know I am' look and she flashes to me in an instant, hands on my shoulders, "I'm worried, Jay."

Sending out good feelings, I put my hands on her elbows, "Don't worry. We're in a very public and neutral place that she requested. She couldn't hurt me even if she wanted to."

* * *

Leah POV  
Saturday Meet

Waking up at half past eight, I jump out of bed, excited and nervous to see Jasper again. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth before dressing in a pair of jean shorts, blue tee shirt and a pair of brown sandals. I brush my hair as I made my way downstairs, intent on making some pancakes with some walnuts and bananas. My mom's in the kitchen, frying up some fish for Dad and Charlie Swan's fishing trip. "Hi, Mom," I greet as I pull out a second pan to make my pancakes on.

"Hey, dear," Mom greets with a smile, "You look nice."

"Thanks," I smile, "I'm going out a noon to meet a friend."

"That's wonderful," Mom gushes, "Do I know them?"

"No," I shake my head as I grab the box of pancake mix from the cabinet along with a glass for water, "I just met them at school."

"That's good," Mom congratulates, "How long do you think you'll be out?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't know, 'bout an hour or two, maybe more."

"I'll be out," Mom responds, "Going to meet with your Uncle and have lunch."

"Cool."

~Leah~

I made it to Forks at 11:23 and spent the next 20 minutes driving around before parking in the Forks' Library parking lot. Luckily, Forks Library has a little nook area with two chairs facing each other and are relatively closed off from the rest of the library. I grab these seats, almost growling at a little girl on the way. Playing with my phone for the last couple minutes, I look up to see Jasper meandering over to my direction, a broad smile on his face. "Hey," Jasper greets as he approaches, "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here," I greet, moving slightly to face Jasper as he sat down. "Listen," I begin once I have his attention, "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead," Jasper nods, playing idly with a piece of thread from the chair. He looks a little nervous, but otherwise fine.

Leaning forward, I whisper so only he and I can hear, _"I know what you are." _Immediately, Jasper stiffens, his hands involuntarily tensing into fists. Without thinking, I reach forward and take one of his hands in mine, "And I'm certain you know what I am."

Jasper manages to nod his head, "I do."

"I also have something else I should tell you," I speak.

* * *

Jasper POV

_"I also have something else I should tell you,"_ She spoke and my non beating heart freezes a little in anticipation. "You see," She adds, "Us wolves have this 'phenomenon' of sorts called 'Imprinting', where we find our future Imprints." My heart seizes for a second the thought of her not wanting to be with me races through my head, but is dashed when she finishes, "...And I Imprinted...on you."

My heart feels as if it could beat again, my mind racing forward with thoughts of us together. Images of us laughing, smiling, talking, holding hands, being together filled my head, dancing around with feelings of joy and happiness. "That's...that. This," I indicate us, "Could defiantly work." Leah exhales in relief, which pours out with happiness, joy and the budding feelings of love and attraction.

Leah and I relax a little, quietly talking to each other, eventually agreeing to go to a local cafe so we could talk at a more normal level. We enter and take seat at a nice window seat after I got her two cups of iced coffee, one of which I play with as a prop. "You think we could really be together, like boyfriend/girlfriend," Leah asks, uncertain.

"Why not," I propose, smiling, "If we are meant to be, we are meant to be," And I meant it.

* * *

**A/N: So here is Chapter 4! Wanted to have Leah and Jasper 'come out' with their little secrets in this chapter and decide where to go from there. Since Leah's the only female shifter, I wasn't quite sure if a female imprinting on a male was any different than a male imprinting on a female or not, so I made it similar. I feel that Leah _could_ have a child/children once she imprinted on the right guy. *Wink Wink* Love it when you let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! Prepare yourselves :P This chapter's posting was delayed because I've had slight Writer's Block. **

* * *

Leah POV  
Late June, 2004

I laughed as Jasper told me of a childhood story of him being caught in the pigpen of his family's farm. For a Leech, Jasper's very kind and personable. Currently we're laying on a picnic blanket in a meadow that Jasper brought with a basket full of lunch meats, cheeses, bread, fruit and drinks for me to enjoy as we enjoy the pleasant, non raining day in relative peace. The Meadow itself is a nice sized teardrop shape meadow that's filled with wildflowers and saplings, as well as split some one evenly by the treaty line, the perfect place for us to meet.

Jasper smiles, looking at me softly. A cloud finishes it's pass across the sun, illuminating Jasper, making him look almost like a disco ball with the way he sparkles. No matter how many times I'll see him in the sun, Jasper illuminated by the sun is still a breathtaking sight. Jasper's gold hair is partially illuminated making a sort of halo, which is ironic because his kind is often called 'Creatures of the Night'. "Do you remember all of it," I ask, turning from my back to my stomach, "Your human life I mean."

Jasper shakes his head, looking slightly sad, "Only bits and pieces of it. I remember that I was the second of six children, but I don't remember any of my siblings' names, or my parent's. I remember we lived in Texas-Arkansas State Line area on a farm and I was 17 when I joined the Confederate Army, 20 when I was turned."

"It must suck sometimes," I console, putting a hand on his forearm.

Jasper nods his head, smiling a little, "Sometimes, but not often. But," He continues, "Now that I have you, I don't need to worry about the past. I'm too busy focusing on the present, with you." My heart staggers a little in my chest, _is he _trying_ to get attacked by a love struck wolf-girl? If he is, it's working, _I think to myself. I turn to my side, propping myself up and pushed my lips to Jasper's.

* * *

Jasper POV

_Sweet, slow demolition. _That is how I feel when I am with Leah. When our lips touched, I am greeted with hot static, like a heat storm. Everything about Leah I love, her heat, her heart beating, her wolf shifting ability, her personality, _everything_. She even sparked a memory of my old life, when I first saw a Native American. I was about 12 and out at a neighbor's house, playing with my friend, the neighbor's son, when a band of 10 or so Natives road past silently. I remember feeling fascinated in them, though I don't remember if my queries were answered or not.

Leah sighs as she pulls back from me, allowing me to place my forehead against her's. After a few maddeningly few seconds, we kiss again, her lips hot on mine. Her desire and joy prickle on my skin in a delightful way. We continued, getting a little friskier until we've been interpreted by a distant howl by a wolf pack member.

* * *

Leah POV  
July, 2004

I smile as I lean on Jasper's shoulder as he drives us into Forks to see a movie. We've started seriously seeing each other since late June and been together almost everyday since. Mom's been not so good at hiding her interest in my 'mystery boyfriend', same with my brother and dad. I've haven't yet told them much, only the basics about Jasper, especially towards Seth. How can you tell your wolf shifting brother that you Imprinted on a vampire?

I'm glad to get out of the house because Lady Emily decided to grace the house with her presence whenever Sam was out at work or on patrol, of which today is one. She and mom holed up in the kitchen, talking over cups of tea or something, _blah_. Jasper leaned closer to me, taking my hand in his. Inhaling softly, I take in the smell of Jasper; ground coffee and vanilla, the woods and tobacco smoke mix with the now not so overbearing sweet smell that from being a vampire.

We pulled into the theater parking lot and hopped out of the car, that's when I hear the familiar guffawing of Paul and Quill, members of the 'La Push Protectors'. I freeze, backing unintentionally into Jasper, who wraps his arms around my waist protectively, his nose finding my ear, "We can go back if you want." Jasper, like me, understands the risk of the idiots two of running off and telling Sam.

"No," I shake my head, "The Pack's going to find out anyway. Might as well as it be now." Jasper smiles, taking my hand as we walk around the corner and towards the pack of hyenas that are supposedly the thing that stands between wayward vamps and the good people of La Push and surrounding areas.

* * *

Jasper POV

The reaction of Leah and I is almost immediate. The boys stared almost dumbly before realizing who we were. _"Leah,"_ The closer of the two asked as we walked up, as if they haven't seen her in years.

"That's my name," Leah smiles, wriggling her fingers in a taunting manner.

Both approach, "What are you doing here," The second asks, looking at me with an angry expression before adding in a whispering tone, _"With a LEECH!" _The last word comes out as a hiss, much like a vampire would do when spying an enemy.

"Oh," Leah replies in a dismissive tone, "Just seeing a movie with my _boyfriend_."

"B-boyfriend," They both stutter out, color draining from their faces, which look to each other before looking back at us a couple times. "Just wait till Sam hears about _this,_" The one whispers to the other.

"He'll flip a lid," The other answers to the first.

"Sam can up and die for all I care once he stops sucking face with Emily," Leah remarks coolly before pulling me to the doors of the theater, leaving the two pack members in the dust with gaping mouths.

* * *

Leah POV  
July, 2004

News travels fast, especially when you live on a reservation like La Push. The second I got home, Emily, the Lady of Perpetual Annoyance laid on me how she didn't like the fact I'm dating a Vampire. She stopped once I slapped her, stating that I don't take orders from whorish home wreckers. Emily ran into the kitchen spouting something about telling Sam. _Like I care what he does or hears._ Within 15 minutes I hear Emily get the door, and Sam's voice asks, "Where is _she_?"

"Upstairs," Emily's whimpering and whining voice responds, followed by the sound of heavy feet, tailed by lighter ones echo up the stairs.

"Leah," Sam's angry voice calls from the other side of my door, followed by a hard knocking.

"She's not here right now," I call, closing my book, "Can I take a message?"

"No jokes," Sam calls, "Just open the door before I bust it down."

Sighing, I stand up and cross the space between my door and bed, swinging open the door to see an angry and slightly shaking Sam. "Hello, Samuel. What can I do for you?"

"What's this talk that you've been dating a _leech_," Sam all but shouts at me, making me scrunch my nose from his breath. Despite being a blood drinker, Jasper's breath smells _way_ better than Sam's.

"Well," I begin, "Seeing how he's my Imprint, that's a pretty good reason." Sam pales at the word _Imprint_, his shaking calms down.

"Imprint," Emily, who've been standing behind Sam squeaks out, poking her head around Sam's overly muscled arm.

"Yeah," I snap, "You should know all about that, shouldn't you?" Emily, defeated for now, withdraws behind Sam with a squeak.

"Wha-When," Sam asks.

"Not that it matters," I respond, "But last month."

"Why didn't you tell me," Sam demands, his demeanor back to angry.

"The same reason you didn't tell me," I mock. "Besides, you," I push him with my finger in his chest, "are my _ex_, not my father. You are dismissed." I take my door and close it in his face, feeling victorious over La Push's Sam Uley.

* * *

**A/N: And so, Chapter 5 is completed! Hope the chapter's not too corny or anything. _*Author's not responsible if anyone winds up in a cornfield.*_ I figure that Jasper wouldn't smell as bad to Leah once she imprinted on him, and vice versa. I didn't use the two pack members' (Quill and Paul) when in Jasper's POV because he doesn't know their names, just that they are ex pack members of Leah and such. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Things heat up a little and I hope that you enjoy it! 1,000+ So far, LOVE the attention my story's getting, so a big shout out to all those who've read, reviewed, Favorited and are following. A reviewer pointed out that I didn't add Leah's Dad, Harry Clearwater, and his reaction to the Council scene, so I'm putting it in now.**

* * *

Leah POV

"Hey, Lee," Dad's voice calls from my bedroom door, I see his form appear.

"Hey, dad," I smile, approaching him, "What's up?"

"You seem serious about that...boy," Dad prods, and I nod.

"Imprinted on him, remember," I reply, "When I first Imprinted on him, I was scared, but now, I don't think I could have Imprinted on a better person."

"Just," Dad hesitates, "Be careful."

"Always, Dad," I comfort.

* * *

Jasper POV  
August, 2004

I breathe unnecessarily as I walk down to the living room where Carlisle is seated with Esme, watching a news program. "Hey, Carlisle," I ask hesitantly, "Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"Sure," Carlisle nods, smiling as always. "Let's go to to my study," Carlisle directs to the familiar doorway that is his doorway. "What do you want to talk about," Carlisle asks as he stands by his desk and I stand by a chair.

"For the past two months I've been seeing this girl," Carlisle perks up a little. I feel curiosity and interest coming from Carlisle.

"That's great news," Carlisle congratulates, "How's your bloodlust around her?"

"Non-existent," I beam, "I want to invite her over to meet you, but there's a problem."

"What's that," Carlisle asks.

Taking an unneeded breath, I continue, "You know those wolf shifters in La Push?" Carlisle nods, knowing of them because of the treaty he made with a previous generation of them, "She's one of them."

If Carlisle were human, he would probably stumble or collapse in shock, but instead, he freezes for a little, "Jasper," He warned.

I held up my hand for him to hear me out, "Hear me out for a second. She Imprinted on me." When Carlisle's face flashed a brief tone of confusion I continued, "It's a type of mating mechanism for wolves, and I was the subject of her's. Leah, that's her name, would never dream of hurting me, nor I her."

Carlisle sighs, standing straight up, "I can't say I expected this, Jasper."

"Neither did I," I shrug, "But now it happened, I don't want it to un-happen. She's amazing, Carlisle." I continue laying on how much I enjoy being with Leah, how I love her personality, her beauty and her charms.

"She sounds really nice," Carlisle nods, and I can feel his curiosity and want to meet her.

"She is," I agree.

* * *

Leah POV

Driving to the Cullen house with Jasper is making my wolf nervous, but it is quelled slightly with the Jasper's presence. I decided to wear a yellow and blue striped sundress and blue sandals. Dad, being one of the Council members, had given me a variant of the 'Be Careful' talk every father gives their daughter when she's going out with someone he doesn't particularly like. I understand what he's saying, for I'm basically going into a leech hole with no real back up and my only defense is my wolf form which is only good until more than two or so vampires gang up on me.

"Nervous," Jasper looks at me as we pulled up to the Cullen Mansion.

"A little," I state, though I don't have to, Jasper already knows how I feel.

"Understandable," Jasper takes my hand in his before releasing it and stepping out of his Jeep. Within the same second, Jasper was in front of my side, opening my door for me. "Milady," Jasper held out his hand for me to use as I stepped down.

"My Lord," I smile back, brushing my dress unnecessarily. My wolf howls a little inside me again, making me tense a little.

"It'll be okay," Jasper states, taking my arm in his, "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Jasper POV

I can feel the prickling of Leah's discomfort but she didn't show it as we enter the foyer of the Cullen house. "It's...nice here," Leah gasps in awe at the magazine like room. I can feel the slight hint of overwhelming and the feeling it's too much from Leah.

Shrugging, I put my arm around it, "Don't like it too much. Feels like a magazine." Leah smiles, relaxing a little knowing she didn't have to exactly like it to appease me. I pulled Leah closer and lead her up to the living room where Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Emse were waiting expectantly. Alice was off tending to Emo Edward, who decided not to join because he didn't want to celebrate another finding their mate. I swear, at the rate he's going, I doubt he'd fine them all, if going on how often he leaves the house.

Rose is the first to react as we enter, billowing over to us and hugging me. "Leah," Rose bows a little before giving Leah a quick hug. Emmett and Esme, follow Rose in greeting Leah. Leah, though still slightly on edge, calms down greatly after the greetings. Leah and I sit on a plush and soft love seat, Leah leaned into me. Leah and I made small talk with my family for about 45 minutes before Edward, followed by Alice, decided to make his presence known.

"What is _that girl_ doing here," Edward asked petulantly, like a spoiled child. I instinctively pull Leah closer, in case Edward decided to be a punk and try and attack Leah, even though I know she can defend herself.

"_That_ _Girl_, Edward," Carlisle corrects, "Is your brother's new girlfriend, Leah."

Edward scoffed a little, but is silenced by the growling from not only Leah and I but Emmett and Rosalie, the latter of which appears between Edward and the rest of the Cullens. "Listen here, Eddie," Rose scolds, "Don't go and ruin this for Jasper or I'll rip your head off and shove it up your ass where it belongs." Leah's emotions spike from concern to joy, content and the beginnings of a familiar bond with Rose. "If you can't be sociable, leave," Rose threatens, hands on hips. Edward scowls at her but even his Emo Telepath scowl can't hold up to a Rose Pose, making Edward retreat without Alice.

Alice floats into the group, but stays away from Leah with a scrunched nose, choosing to sit as far away as possible. We start talking again without much trouble, save the fact Alice chose to sit out, gazing into the future multiple times. Rose and Emmett seem especially interested in Leah outside a scientific point of view like Carlisle sees her. Leah seems to pick up on Carlisle's views, especially after he started asking her all these questions about her phasing and how it affected her.

After about an hour and a half and promises to Rose and Emmett, I managed to pry Leah out of Carlisle's line of sight and returned her car, parked on the treaty line, in one piece. With a kiss we both returned to our respective homes.

* * *

**A/N: So, Chapter 6. I figured that Jasper would've wanted to talk to Carlisle about Leah's Imprinting like she did to the Council. Edward is being pre-Bella Edward; emo and snarky towards Jasper because he's got something Edward doesn't. I figured that Alice didn't want to get close to Leah because she couldn't _'see'_ Leah and probably wouldn't let Alice push her around like she does Bella. I think that Alice and Edward would be super close because they're two of the three gifted vampires in the family, as well as the fact that their abilities are similar enough to mesh well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 ist up! 1,730+ views, 40 reviews, 27 followers and 15 favorites already! Time for keypad dancing! \(*v*)\~~|(*v*)|~~/(*v*)/~~|(...)|~~\(*v*)\ Now on to what you _really _want to see. **

* * *

Jasper POV  
September, 2004

I lay on my room's somewhat decorative, bored and missing Leah. She's currently in La Push, spending some time with her dad, which I can understand she wants to do. I would have gone with them, but a vampire on shifter land isn't exactly appreciated by certain people, even if said vampire is a shifter's imprint. I didn't want the La Push pack to harass Leah any more than remotely possible because I know she wants to spend some time with her father before delving into college for Literature.

Edward appeared at my doorway, wearing his typical sullen expression. I swear, he's always either sullen, angry or depressed, like a hole of bad emotions. "Are you really serious about that girl, Jasper," Edward snipes.

I nod my head, thinking of how great she is, knowing Edward could see what I'm thinking, "I am."

Edward grimaces, "That's highly improper of you to carry on with her in such a way." _Of course_, I think, _Sir Edward the Pure thinks he could tell me what to do like some spoiled little child_.

"I can do whatever I want with her," I counter, "I'm not doing anything illegal or leading her on in anyway. Besides, I'm going to be with her as long as she lives." _And you're just mad that you can't find your mate_, I think hardly making Edward flare up with anger and petulance, stopping away.

Alice breezes to my room with a scowl on her face, "Please be nice with Edward. He just needs a little patience. I've been having visions of a girl that'll be good for Edward," before flitting off after Edward. I roll my eyes and turn on my iPod in it's cradle. I flit over to one of my wall to wall bookshelves that are filled to the brim with all kinds of books and pull out one about Philosophy and begin to read.

* * *

Edward POV _(Shocking, I know. Felt I should occasionally start adding others)_

_Don't get why Jasper's pursuing that wolf-girl_, I think to myself as I play Debussy's Clair De Lune on my CD player. Very well can I remember her ancestors whom we made a treaty with, so she must be of one of them and their wives. Clearing my Lounge Chair of my religiously kept journals and tune into the thoughts of those around the house.

Jasper- _It's boring without Leah around..._I made a face, hearing enough about that wolf-girl

Rosalie- All I really got was a inner monologue about what shampoo was better for her hair.

Esme- _I wonder how a pair of pocket doors work in the Jacobson house..._

Emmett_- Level 13! Man, I'm going strong..._

Carlisle_- The Daniels girl seems to be responding well to the treatment... _

Alice_- I must see if that girl comes again..._followed by a vision of a brunette girl from behind, driving up to the Forks High School in an old looking vehicle of some kind, maybe a pickup truck.

I shake my head, trying my best to tune out the thoughts enough to let my mind wonder over Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet again.

* * *

Leah POV

I laugh as my dad and I walk through the door. I enjoyed the dinner we had with just the two of us immensely and enjoy the time I spend with him. I find that I'm much closer to dad than I am mom, _with good reason_. Mom and Seth are at a bonfire that dad's going to in a little. I, with good reason, don't want to go, citing the pack's less than stellar attitude towards my Imprint. I plan to go hang out with him later tonight while his family hunts. I smile evilly as I change into something nicer. Jasper doesn't know it, but I'll be taking our relationship to the next level tonight.

I had a plan for when Sam and I were together, but since he decided to jump ship and swim to Island Emily, I pushed that to the back of my head, especially when I first imprinted on Jasper. But now, I think I'm ready, in fact, I'm sure I'm ready. I mean, Jasper _is_ my imprint, right, so he hast to be the one to do this with. Hopping into my pickup I drove to the Cullen Mansion in relative silence, humming to myself quietly occasionally. I rumble up the driveway to spy Jasper, who, upon hearing the pickup long before I seen the mansion, standing on the porch, smiling but confused.

I kill the engine and pop out of the truck, beaming, "Hey. Got off with my dad, he's up at some bonfire with the pack." I made a disgusted face, which makes Jasper as we enter the foyer. Jasper lead me up to his room, which is painted a nice blue and filled with books, musical devices and a half made bed with blue and gold sheets.

"What do you feel up to doing," Jasper jokes a little, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he turns to stand in front of me.

"I think you know..."

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank all those who read and enjoy it, it helps me to keep going with the story. Those of you who were like, 'What's up with Alice and Edward,' I figured that they're in camp cahoots because they have very similar powers and the fact that they seem closer to each other than the others. That and Alice seems to be tending to Edward's ego until Bella shows up. I find it slightly odd that in the book and movie Alice didn't s_ee_ Bella coming via _seeing_ Edward finding his mate. Another reason why you may not like Edward in this story is because he's not painted by love (I.E Bella sees Edward through love-struck eyes, so he looks/acts/talks better than he may be). **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Le Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper POV  
October, 2004

"Jasper," Alice wails from the living room. I sigh, of all days to bother me, it has to be the day I'm off from school and Leah's not over.

Within that second, I'm by her side, "Yes, Alice?"

"I can't see you anymore," Alice pouts, hands on her hips, "You've been spending so much time with your girlfriend."

"Well," I chuckle, "She _is_ my girlfriend. Besides, I'm not in any trouble or anything. You can still see everyone else, right?"

Alice nods, somewhat placated by my answer, just as she was about to speak again, she received a vision or whatever you want to call it. Once she snapped out of it, she beamed, "You don't have to worry about Edward being so sullen anymore! A girl is coming and she'll be good for him."

"That's good," I half lie, not super interested in whatever girl that'll be 'Good for Edward'. Hopefully whoever this girl, she's a good distraction for Edward, and hopefully will get him out of the house for more than a hunt or two a week. I flash back to my room, missing Leah.

* * *

Leah POV

I puke for what feels like the hundredth time in the last week into the toilet. I don't know what's wrong with me, for I haven't gotten sick since I first phased, so it's not just some three day bug or a stomach flu. I manage to vomit up what's left in my stomach and go to lie down in my bed for a little while. I don't get much peace for my mom is at the door with a concerned look on her face, "Everything alright, Leah?"

"Just a little sick," I reply, turning over to face the door, "Should be fine in a couple hours or so."

"Okay," Mom nods, "Feel better."

"Thanks," I nod, falling asleep within a couple minutes. As I sleep I dream of a unidentifiable child, carried in Jasper's arms. He turns to me, smiling and holds up the child to his shoulder, "_It's momma_," he cooes to the child, meaning me, "_It's your momma_." This steels me, waking me and I see I've been asleep for a good three hours. The phone begins to ring and I see the caller is Jasper, good, I want to talk to him about this.

* * *

Jasper POV

After the phone call with Leah, I'm slightly worried that she's sick, knowing that, in the time I've known her, she's never been sick a moment. She once told me that she stopped getting sick when she started phasing, which worries me. I pace around my room for the entire night, wondering what could be wrong with her. At three in the morning, a thought struck me that I never bothered to think of before; _she's pregnant_. But a rational part in me thought it impossible since she stopped having her period when she started phasing. _But_, I thought again,_ Imprints are supposed to be the best for the Imprinter and their children..._My thoughts race forward at lightning speed, happy that Edward's out hunting.

"Carlisle," I call as I cast out my senses to see if he's here even though I know he'd be here in between shifts at the hospital.

"Yes, Jasper," Carlisle's voice responds from his study.

I flash to the half closed door, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Carlisle nods, beckoning me to enter, "You know you can ask me anything."

I nod, "You remember that Leah Imprinted on me, right." I know it's a stupid question but I asked it anyway. Carlisle nods, letting me continue, "I...well, she's been sick for the past three days and that's unusual for she hasn't gotten sick otherwise since phasing," I pause breathing unnecessarily. "We've had sex a couple times lately and do you think...she could be pregnant?"

Carlisle is silent for a while and I can feel his emotions moving with his thoughts; shock, curiosity, wonder, hope and the need to find out, "Well..." He stood up straighter, "I don't know, Jasper. You said that she had stopped menstruating when she first started phasing, so I don't know if that would affect getting pregnant. The fact that she imprinted on you, which means you are meant for each other. I would assume that one would imprint on another as a means of providing a good mate and the best genes for any offspring, so it could be possible. We'll have to see."

"Yeah," I mumble, feeling bad for having been partially responsible for Leah's possible condition.

* * *

Leah POV

I manage to feel well enough to drive down to a local convenience store and they, thankfully, have pregnancy tests for sale. The cashier eyes me with a 'You look like you need it' stare, which I met back with a 'I can play this game too' look, making him turn away and finish checking me out. I had also brought a couple Snapple green tea bottles as well as a couple things of candy, which I'll need if I'm actually pregnant as comfort food.

The drive home is the most stressful one I've had since the Sam and Emily incident, even surpassing it. I've always wanted children but thought I would never have any since I started phasing and then when Sam left me. A part of me is scared to near death, but another is elated to the fact that I'd be having a child, _Jasper's child_. I start to imagine living with Jasper and raising our child together like a family, but it is soon cut out by a distant howl, reminding me of what also could happen if this got out.

Luckily, when I get home, my family's out and about, doing things. Scurrying to the bathroom I chug down the first Snapple and dance around the bathroom to make me have to pee, opening the pregnancy test package. I felt the urge to go and administered the test. The waiting period is grueling as I sit facing the little strip that could change my life for better and worse. When the test is finished, I pick up my phone and call Jasper, who picks up on the second ring, "Hey, Leah, how are you?"

"Pregnant, Jasper," I reply, starting to cry a little, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I'm going to continue with synopsis of my thoughts on the chapter down here. I find that Edward was pretty stupid in thinking he could have sex in the books/movies with Bella without protection and not have the slightest chance of getting her pregnant. I mean, I'm sure he heard the legends and such, and not think there was even the slightest chance of it happening to him is stupid on his part. This, and the fact that Leah wouldn't have gotten sick otherwise, allowed Jasper to connect the dots a lot faster than Edward. Figured that Leah, once she got pregnant with Jasper's child, she'd get sick, because the child's half-vampire, and such, a natural enemy. I figure that she'll be pregnant about 3 or so months, maybe up to 6 because 6 months is how long grey wolves (Her wolf form) are said to be carrying, but because the child is half vampire, it might develop faster. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of twins or a singular birth, but if you think of something better, let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9, everyone! Leah and Jasper begin to asses the situation. **

* * *

Jasper POV

My stomach drops as Leah delivers the news over the phone, _pregnant, with my_ _child. _"Want me to come over," I ask her, wanting to do anything to make this better for her.

"No," She whispered, "I'll come over."

"Okay," I agree, "I'll be waiting out front for you. Love you."

"Love you, too," Leah's voice echos before hanging up. I placed my phone into my pocket before flashing downstairs to Carlisle's study again.

"Carlisle," I ask, feeling his presence in the room, "Just talked to Leah."

"What did she say," Carlisle asks as I stand across from him.

I cross my hands cross my chest, "She got one of those home pregnancy tests and it came back positive."

Carlisle exhales and I could feel his nervousness build with his curiosity, "Where is she now?"

"On her way," I reply, quick and slightly nervous. I can feel my excitement grow the more I thought about the fact I was going to be a father. Both Leah and I shared the fact we always wanted children, but never thought we could have any. I hear the familiar sound of Leah's truck pull into the driveway. I flash, followed by Carlisle, to the door, opening just as Leah pulls up to the house.

As Leah stepped out, I could see she has been crying, making me take her in my arms, "It's going to be fine, Leah. It's going to be fine." I stroke her hair gently and sending out some comfort and other emotions to try and stabilize her emotions.

* * *

Leah POV

I smile, knowing that Jasper won't abandon me or our child or children. I can feel his ability float around me, calming me down greatly. Jasper's father figure, Carlisle's out with him, too, not that I mind too much. Jasper whispering to me puts a smile on my face, "I hope so."

"Let's go inside," Jasper pulls me towards the door and I follow placidly, happy that Jasper's not mad or anything at me. Jasper sat me down in what looks like a study. Jasper sits me down on a couch and sits down next to me, putting an arm around me. I snuggle into Jasper's body, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," I sniffle.

"No need to apologize," Carlisle smiles from his perch against his desk.

"It's fine," Jasper repeated. "I'll admit," Jasper continued, "I'm a little excited about this."

"You, You are," I stammer a little, "Your not mad or anything?"

"Just mad at myself for not seeing this coming," Jasper admits, rubbing my arm gently.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"What do you want to do," Jasper asks, "About the baby."

"I don't think I could get rid of it," I admit, placing my hand on my stomach, "I want to keep it."

"Good," Jasper smiles, "So do I."

* * *

"Mom," I call as I get back, "Dad, I'm home."

As I close the door, Mom came up, "Where where you," She asks.

"At Jasper's," I respond, "I had to tell him something, that I have to tell you and dad, too."

Dad came out and stands next to mom, "What is it dear? Something wrong?"

I breathe in and out before deciding just to say it outright, "I'm pregnant."

"What," Mom shouts, making Seth come bounding out of his room, now interested in the conversation, "You can't be pregnant!"

"Woa," Seth gasps, "You serious, Leah?"

"Yes, I am," I state, tensing a little.

Dad, whose been quiet since the beginning smiles a little, "I'm glad for you, Leah."

"What," Mom snaps at dad, "You can't be serious!"

Dad turns to mom and frowns, "What do you expect me to say? Get rid of the baby, put it up for adoption? Her kid's going to probably be a wolf, like her and Seth. We can't just get rid of the kid and expect Leah to be happy about it, right Leah?"

"Right dad," I step to stand next to my dad, crossing my arms across my chest, "I don't want to get rid of the baby."

"Is _that leech_ the dad," Seth hisses, causing mom to hiss, too.

"It doesn't matter, but yes," I reply. Seth pales and starts shaking a little.

"Before you phase," Dad counter, "I'm glad he's the father. He seems to be a good man from what Leah says and he may bring better genes to the pack." My dad looks at me and smiles, making me hug him tightly.

"I can't believe this," Mom huffs and leaves, followed by Seth.

"Thanks, dad," I smile, a couple happy tears escape my eyes.

"Of course, dear," Dad nods, "I'll admit I'm not completely happy with you getting pregnant at this age, but I can't change that now."

"Right," I laugh a little. "Can I bring him over? Can we get special permission to allow him to come on the Rez, being my imprint and all?"

"I can see," Dad nods, "But I don't see why not, seeing how he's the only non-native imprint and all. Why don't you go lie down for a little while I call the other Council members."

"Okay, dad," I nod, heading up to my room. Dad came up a few minutes later saying we've got an okay once the Council meets Jasper officially at the end of the week. I thank dad and call Jasper to let him know what's up, to which he sounds relieved. He told me he thought it was a good idea, especially now since I'm pregnant, he might need to come on in case of an emergency.

* * *

Jasper POV

I breathe in to get myself come down a little as I drive with Leah onto the La Push Reservation for the first time ever. I take her hand and squeeze it a little. Leah's starting to show a little already, a small bump is forming under her navel. I'm excited for the fact I'm finally having a child with a girl worth having one with. Leah's nervous, naturally, about how things are going to go today, but I'm not as worried as she is.

The council decided on meeting us at where they usually met, an aging Municipal building that held a gymnasium and a couple other rooms for various activities. The room was already occupied by a little under a dozen or so aging men and a much younger one I recognize as Sam, Leah's cheating Ex. I pull her a little closer as I spied him, to which she sneered at the object of her discomfort. In turn, Sam looks pained and I can feel his hate and discomfort at Leah and my presence.

The Council seems to share Sam's discomfort at my presence, but didn't say anything about it. The Council started by asking whether or not I would ever revert to drinking human blood while in Washington, to which I reply 'Absolutely Not'. I told them a little about my ability and that feeding from humans is unsatisfactory.

Other than that, the Council wanted to know what I would do to support Leah and any children we may have, at which time Leah told them she's pregnant. The Council was both shocked and a little excited at the news, though Sam looks as if he wanted to phase right then and tear something up. I told the Council I'm more than willing to do anything it takes to support them and that seems to make them happy. We talked for a few more minutes before the Council decided to release us with the green light for me being on the Rez.

I wait as the Council dispersed as Leah went over and is talking to her father. She seemed almost done when Sam decided to approach me with a scowl on his face. "You don't belong here, leech," Sam hissed, crossing his arms across his chest, "If I had my way, all of you would be killed on sight."

"Lucky for the both of us," I reply evenly, "It's not up to you. Besides, if what Leah told me was true, which I don't doubt it's validity, a wolf _cannot_ hurt or kill another's Imprint, lest they fight to the death."

I smirk as I watch Sam's fists clench together, making his knuckles white with anger, "We don't need Leah and your half-leeches around here."

"We don't want them around you either," Leah states as she appears from behind him, flanked by her father.

"Leave it be, Sam," Leah's father states, his hands up in the air, "Just leave it be." Sam huffs and storms off but not before stating his pack'll hear of this.

"He's such a creep," Leah huffs in the direction Sam left.

"He's just jealous," Leah's dad states, "I'm sure you know," he directs at me, "I'm Leah's father, Harry."

"It's nice to meet you," I nod, "Leah's told me some about you."

* * *

Leah POV  
December, 2004

I pull over one of Jasper's hoodies and delighted to find that it not only still fit and that it covered my growing stomach relatively well. Even though I'm roughly four months, I look and feel as if I'm eight or nine months along. Carlisle has been monitoring my progress and says Jasper and I are having a pair of twins, both boys. Jasper is excited for having not one but two children, as am I. One thing I'm not happy is the fact that for the past three months I've been vomiting every morning, making it hard to gain the necessary weight that comes with being pregnant. Mom still stares at me with that 'I can't believe your behavior' look, Seth barely acknowledges me upon Sam's orders, but dad's just happy that he'll have grandchildren. That's what I love about Dad, he's cool with what I do. It's a relief considering the entire pack is going crazy in a bad way about my pregnancy.

As I finished dressing, Emily and Sam the whore made her presence known at the door, stating 'Big News'. I roll my eyes at her 'Big News', it's probably that Sam proposed to her. "Leah," Mom calls from downstairs, "Come down please."

Grudgingly, I slink downstairs and greet mom, Sam and Emily in the living room. Emily, as usual, is in her perpetual state of glory, and it seems to be in over drive today. "Yeah, Mom," I ask, hands in the hoodie's pockets, not acknowledging Emily or Sam outside a brief glance.

"Your cousin and Sam have some good news they thought they'd share with us," Mom replies.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as Emily finally bursts, "Sam and I are getting married!" Within a second, Emily's dainty left hand is in my face, showing a decent ring on her finger.

"Whatever," I state, returning upstairs to my room. Like I care what those two are up to outside of leaving me alone. Sam's still pissed at me for being pregnant with half leech children and having a Vampire as an Imprint, but it's his loss. I go to the bathroom to pee for what feels like the 30th time today and feel what could only be my water breaking. "Dad," I cry and he's at the door faster than I've ever seen him move, "Babies are coming."

* * *

**A/N: And so, you know what Jasper and Leah are having! At first, I wanted it to be a pair of girls, but then realized that the predominate gender for hybrids is female, so I wanted to go away from that for now. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10 is up! I bet your excited to get to know Leah and Jasper's twins! I decided their names to be Macon Lee and Mason Henry. My reasoning behind the names is that they are unusual, so they should have unusual/uncommon names. Jasper and Leah talk about moving, the pack, her dad and building a life together with their children. Hope you enjoy it, love your comments/faves/follows and views (All 3,000+ of them).**

* * *

Jasper POV  
December, 2004

I smile as I sit and hold my sons, _my sons_, as Leah sleeps in her hospital bed a short distance away. Peninsula U understood why Leah and I are taking some time off and would have a meeting to re-instate scholarships when we choose to return. The boys are both identical to each other, with the same coffee brown-black hair, light russet skin, a few shades lighter than Leah's and large gold-brown eyes. Leah and I decided on Macon Lee and Mason Henry for our boys. Macon, the older of the two by five minutes stirs a little and wakes, looking at me with large eyes that mirror his brother's. Macon coos happily at me, babbling a little. "Hey," I whisper, "It's nice to meet you officially, Macon." The baby coos again.

Harry walks in and smiles, approaching me trying not to wake up his daughter. I can feel love and joy exuding from Harry as he whispers, "How are they doing?"

"Good for now," I smile, "Leah's knocked out."

"Can't blame her," Harry jokes.

"Want to hold one," I ask, propping up Mason for Harry to grab.

"Thanks," Harry smiles, carefully picking up his grandson. Harry cradles Mason in his arms, smiling as the boy sleeps.

"That's Mason," I whisper to Harry, "Leah thought it'll be nice to give him a similar name as yours for his middle name." Paternal pride prickles my skin as Harry beams. Macon babbles again turning his head a little to look at his grandfather, smiling a little.

"Can't believe that I have grandsons," Harry whispers to Mason.

"I can't believe it either," I speak, "I think Leah can't believe it either, too."

"Sam's having a fit over this," Harry scowled. I can feel dissatisfaction and anger towards the man, and I can't blame Harry. "I'm starting to really dislike that boy."

"Can't blame you," I nod, looking down at Macon, whose dozing in my arms. "I can understand that he want's to protect La Push, but sometimes it seems he's going too far. That and he cheated on Leah."

"Yeah," Harry shakes his head, "Can't believe he'd do something like that, thought he'd be better than that, but I guess I was wrong."

"If anything, what's good about the cheating," I state, "Is that I met her and we're together now with two children."

"That's true," Harry chuckles, "I like this outcome just fine."

* * *

Sam POV (DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!)

Seth came jogging up to me, "Hey, Sam," He panted, "Leah just had her kids, two boys, twins." I thank Seth and he nods before jogging over to the rest of the pack, choosing to stand by Quill and Paul. The wolf in me seethes and howls in anger at the thought that Leah would breed with that leech, producing not one but two half leech monsters.

"Sam," Jacob comes up, "Heard Leah's pregnant."

I nod, "I'm aware of that." I turn to the group and got their attention, "I'm sure you've heard, Leah's reproduced with that leech." Half the pack members growl and hiss at the thought there's a possibility of more leeches around the reservation. "That's exactly my response." A younger member of the pack, a boy about 14, named Brady, shouted traitor, to which the pack unanimously agreed. "I think the council's taking this too lightly. How can we trust a leech to not kill someone?"

* * *

Leah POV  
Late December

I gently rock Macon in an attempt to calm him down before bed. Though I'm still at my parent's house, Jasper's insistent that we get our own, which I'm looking forward to. Though I like being with my dad, it must be hard on him having his daughter get pregnant wit

"h a vampire's children. Though my dad likes Jasper very much, I can tell he's not too keen on a vampire visiting, neither does Seth. He seems to like the twins but, because he's of the pack, he seems cautious when he's around them. My cellphone, which has been on vibrate since noon, goes off, indicating a call from Jasper. Macon, as if he knows it's from his dad, calms down and becomes silent, only cooing softly.

"Hey Leah," Jasper half whispers through the phone, "How's the kids?"

"Mason's out, but Macon's having some trouble with the whole 'go to sleep' issue right now," I chuckle, looking down at my son. I'm slightly grateful for both, once Macon's asleep, sleep through the night without much issue now. Jasper suggested that Macon might be a little more vampire t han wolf, the opposite of his brother, so that's why he doesn't want to sleep as much as Mason. Though only three weeks old, both seem way more intelligent, identifying things when Dad, Jasper and I point them out. Both like laying next to each other and babbling back and forth in their baby babble.

"What's good with you," I ask as I sit on my bed, rocking Macon gently.

"Been doing some scouting out on some properties I've acquired over the past hundred or so years," Jasper state, and I'm sure he has at least a half dozen in the US and Canada alone. "Have one up in Alberta, Canada, but I'm not sure that going there is good if going by your brother's moods. If he's hesitant to be near the kids, I can only imagine what Sam's been saying to him and the pack."

"That's true," I mumble, remembering that Dad had said that Sam approached the Council about keeping a wolf from the pack with Jasper at all times. Some thought it might be a good idea, but Dad didn't buy it. He countered that Jasper's a good guy who wouldn't risk his children by drinking from a human. Sam, by way of Emily, has been over a lot more, sneering in my and my children's direction. Dad got angry one day and told Sam that the kids won't bite him, so stop being so angry. To prove his point, dad picked up both of his grandchildren and sat on the couch in front of the television, just a few feet away from the kitchen where Emily and mom are, watching a game while the kids babbled.

"I have two in California, one in New York, Boston, Nashville and one I personally like bordering a State Park outside New Orleans," Jasper continued, "It was my Uncle's and was a tobacco and cotton plantation with the main house, which as been built onto and updated, original property, plus another couple dozen acres, original buildings and the like."

My interest peeked at the sound of the Louisiana house, despite the distance. I've always carried an interest for the South and New Orleans in particular, something I shared with my dad. The city itself looks beautiful and full of mystery, plus it's a good distance from the Pack. "The New Orleans house sounds good," I confirm, "But I'm only concerned about the distance between me and my dad if we choose to live there."

"I know," Jasper comforts, "Don't suppose we can bring him with us?"

I laugh a little, imagining us to be one of those multi-generational houses like in the old days; Mom, Dad, Children, and Grandpa Harry sitting in the rocking chair on the front porch. I then think about it for a little while, he and mom don't really talk much anymore, though I know they still love each other, at least Dad still holds some love for mom. "We could always let him come down for vacation anytime he wants," Jasper says, feeling my silence from the other side of the phone.

"I think he'll like coming down," I reply, "Even if its just for vacation. If he changes his mine, I know he has your okay."

"Of course he does," Jasper promises, "He's a good man and he's done good by raising you and the two of you seem really close. "

"Yeah," I nod despite Jasper being on the phone and not here with me.

"I'm going back to the Cullen House and clean up some stuff," Jasper states, "I'll send you some pictures I took about two years ago of the house, so you can get a feel for it. It's furnished, though most of them are antiques and probably won't last two rambunctious wolf-boys running around the house. It's in good shape, lots of room for us, the boys and your dad plus the whole pack with room to spare. " Jasper jokes on the last part about the pack, making me laugh a little. I look to my arm to see Macon finally sleeping, snoring softly and no doubt dreaming of running with his father in the front yard, wrestling with his brother, and running wild in a state park all his and his brother's own.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering why Leah hasn't been phasing, my reasoning is that she's trying to get more control of it and the fact she was pregnant. I wasn't quite sure she could feasibly phase without risk to the babies, seeing how she's the only girl-wolf known to be. Another point someone mentioned is the living situation between Jasper and Leah, and to answer, I'm planing on getting them living together soon.****Sam's going to go in for the kill because, like just about every wolf, he doesn't like vampires and thinks that Leah's a traitor for being with one and producing children. That and he's an ass bent on making Leah's life difficult. In being such a bone head anti-vampire pusher, he want's to rid the rez of any possible threats, which, you must admit _is_ his genetic job to do, despite the fact Jasper doesn't want to hurt anyone innocent. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11! S(O.O)S S(O.O)S Leah and Jasper think houses and Leah gets a possible wolf ally. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper POV

I grin as I hang up after the conversation with Leah. She feels the same way as me about moving to our own place, probably due to the fact she doesn't want to mooch off her parents forever. I hop onto my computer, pulling up the pictures I told Leah I'd send her and attached them to an e-mail and sent them. Just as I finished, Edward appeared at my door with a snide look on his face, "You're moving out? Thought you'd never leave."

"Piss off, Edward," I reply, turning and start stacking books in a pile in a corner of my room, "Just because you haven't gotten laid yet doesn't mean none of us can have lives." Edward growls a little but I didn't feel that threatened, let him try and attack me. Despite his mind reading abilities, Edward couldn't out fight me. I learned a long time ago how to block him out and haven't used it that much, least he'd grow suspicious. That's what always got me about Edward and even Alice; they always depended on their powers to exist and interact with people. Hopefully, if he does get a mate, they'll be like Alice and not be able to be read mentally.

"She's rude and low class," Edward states, trying to get a rise out of me.

"What does that make you than," I ask, not bothering to turn and look at Edward to see his reaction, "No wonder you don't have a mate, Edweirdo. Not only do you not leave the house outside of school, but you scare off every girl with your self-centeredness and inflated personality. Now be a good boy and run off and let me finish sorting through my things." Edward huffs and storms off to his room.

I smile as I feel Edward's emotions flicker and crash all over the place, which means I got to him even more than normal. I manage to stack all my scattered books in one pile in about five minutes, going normal human speed. Carlisle came up and knocked on my door, "Heard you were thinking of leaving."

"It's nothing against you and Esme," I state, turning to face Carlisle, "I'm a little worried that, if Leah and I stay, she and the children are at risk."

Rose glides up behind Carlisle, a sad look on her face, "I don't want you to leave."

"I know," I nod, "I don't want to leave either, but I think I have too. I don't want to risk my children's life. I'll make sure you know where I am so you can visit often."

Rose was quiet for a moment before responding, "I understand."

* * *

Rosalie POV

I know I may not be the best person to hang out with, but I'll miss Jasper very much when he leaves. I know what he means by leaving, I would do the same if it were my kids in danger. I know Jasper will be true to his word on sending me news of where he is going, and I'll be heading there as soon as possible. It's not that I hate it here with Carlisle and Esme, wait, I do.

Its not that I hate Carlisle and Esme, I'm, albeit a little sad about it, glad Carlisle turned me so I can be here today. The thing that ruins my life here is Edward's perpetual depression and a lack of any verbal filter that he and Alice have. Carlisle has some idea of my feelings yet doesn't do anything about it. I breeze over to Jasper and hug him tightly and pat his back feeling him send me love and happiness. "I'll try and come back," Jasper comforts, "If I can."

* * *

Leah POV  
January, 2005

I sit in the kitchen, half watching my sons babble to each other in their play pen, pushing around some toys. Jasper has been by to see them pretty much every day with news of the house, but couldn't come today due to Seth bringing Paul, Embry and Quill over to hang out. Jasper stated he didn't want to cause a scene in front of the kids so he's at the Cullens house, making some calls and making plans for us to go down and see the New Orleans house once the weather clears a little up here.

The boys giggle and have a crawl race around the pen. Though they're only a month, they're physically almost a year and mentally much older, pointing at things around the house and babbling in certain twin words that they share between each other. So far I'm 'Ama', probably them trying to say 'Mama', Jasper's 'da', Dad's 'Apa', probably short for 'Papa', mom's 'Gaa' and Seth's 'See'. Neither seems all too interested in like the rest of the world for now. Macon, the leader and elder of the two is still slightly bigger than his brother by a half pound and two inches. I hear Seth and the boys' laughter coming from the living room as they play video games on the television. I roll my eyes lightly, wondering what's so interesting about those games.

Embry comes into the kitchen, sneering at me, but does not say a word. He rummages through the fridge, which sparks the interest of Macon and Mason, who manage to pull themselves up on the side of the pen, staring through the mesh wall. Mason looks at Macon then starts babbling a gain in their twin speak, wiggling side to side, as if to say 'Look, You're Standing!' Macon happily babbles back, as if to say, 'You Are Too!' Paul stands and faces the boys, an arm full of a bag of chips, some dip and a case of soda cans.

I step forward, ready to pounce if Embry decides to risk injury and go in for the kill. Now I wish I could have Jasper's ability to feel what Embry's feeling, or be like his mind ready brother or future seeing sister. At least then, I'd be on a more of an even of a playing field with the Pack. "They sure talk a lot," Embry mumbles, looking at them with a blank face.

"Yep," I nod, "I just hope it's not any mischief."

"Sam's been ranting about them," Embry states quietly. He leans in a little to inspect them, making the boys babble excitedly at him, "They're cute, for half leeches."

"I think so, too," I nod, smiling, "Their names are Macon and Mason."

"Cool names," Embry whispers, "How's the leech dealing with them?"

"Very well," I reply, "Jasper can't come as much as he likes, with us being wolves and Sam's anger isn't exactly welcoming."

"Yeah," Embry grimaces. "He's going crazy over this. Think's they're not natural. But for unnatural things," Embry counters, "They're pretty cute."

"Thanks," I smile wider.

I was about to say something else when Seth's voice calls from the living room for Embry, asking where he was. Embry looks to the voice than back to me, "Sorry. Have to go."

"Of course," I nod, understanding, "Sneak back when you get a chance if you want," I add, making Embry smile and nod in agreement.

* * *

Jasper POV

I smile in success as the monstrous fax machine, which has been idling for the last ten minutes, perked up and started printing my house's deed and ownership papers. I happily text Leah the news and she replies that she's thrilled and the boys seem happy about it as well. I texted that we could go down whenever she wanted. To my text she suggested the 20th, which is do-able. I called Carlisle and left the message on voice-mail, letting him know of my plan.

Flashing down to the garage, I grabbed some plastic tubs I had picked up earlier the week and brought them upstairs to start packing my books up,. I'm happy that I'll be living with Leah and the boys soon in a house of our own.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the end of Chapter 11! I wanted to do a Rosalie POV, because she'll be important to the boys. I figure that she'll want to be with Jasper and Leah, seeing how close she is to Jasper and the fact that she now has a chance to be around the one thing she always wanted; a child/children. I also thought that since Jasper has an ally in Rose (and by default, Emmett), that Leah should probably have one. Some may think, "Why not her brother?" to which I reply; as I seen in the books/movies, he doesn't all to thrilled when Leah defected from Sam's pack to join Jacob and him. She wanted to protect him and he said something to the effect, "I don't need a babysitter." I figure Embry might be interesting to write. Embry, being of an unknown father and has no Imprint seems to be a slight outcast to me and seems the most likely to be swayed onto Leah and Jasper's team.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12! Will be starting out with Embry's POV and his opinions about his world and situations around him.**

* * *

Embry POV  
Mid-late January, 2005

I trudge through the snow in my wolf form, wanting anything to be human to spare me from the rant Sam's having with himself about Leah, _again_. I swear, they're not together thanks to his half assed way of explaining she's not his imprint, so she shouldn't be a problem to him. But, alas, Sam, the so called leader of the 'Protectors of La Push' has to stick his big black wolf nose into absolutely everything. I can understand some of his discomfort about her imprinting on a vamp, but come on, he's not going to do anything lest risk his children's and Leah's safety. It's times like these I'm glad I don't know who my dad is, because I seriously don't want to be related to Sam the Psycho as Leah calls him.

Sam stops his mind rant to ask how long I've been patrolling, _Embry...Where you at?_

_By the highway...no sign of anything suspicious or leech-y_...I send back, hoping he'd release me from his mental wolf torture.

_Fine...You're good, Been patrolling as long as I have...you can go home..._Sam replies and gives a howl. If I could, I would smile as I race towards the Clearwater residence, spying where Leah stashed some of her bother's unused clothes for me. I phase back and pull on the shorts and tee before jogging up to the back door, knocking it quietly.

Leah appears at the door, smiling, "Hi, Embry." She opens the door and allows me in, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, a little," I reply, not wanting to make her slave over me as well as her kids, "How's the boys?"

"Well," She smiles as she pops open the fridge, "They're with their father right now at his coven's house, giving me a day off."

"That's nice of him," I smile at the thought of the boys crawling around a pale-faced vampire.

"It is," Leah nods, "Jasper's good with the boys and wanted me to have some time to myself," pulling out a bag of fish, "Want some baked fish?"

"Sure," I nod, now very hungry, "He seems to be taking this Imprint thing well."

"Yeah," Leah pulls out a baking pan, "He's, despite all the hate between our species, very accepting and very into making me happy." Leah turns to face me, "You can sit, want some Pepsi?"

"Sure," I nod, sitting and watch Leah pull a pair of cans from the kitchen and pass them across the table at me, "Thanks."

"Welcome," Leah chimes before pre-heating the oven.

"I think I'd like to meet him," I ask as Leah turns to face me, then shrug, "I figure, he's going to be around for a while, so I should see what Sam's so psycho about."

"Jasper's coming over around six thirty tonight if you want to hang till then," Leah states, looking at a watch on her wrist. "It's 12:10 now so you have a little while."

I shrug, "Sure, if you don't mind me hanging around."

Leah shook her head, "It's nice to have some company outside my parents, brother and Jasper." I smile, happy that'll I'd get to meet my supposed enemy and see Leah's boys again. I've always kind of liked Leah, even before the messed up break up between her and Sam. Though she's about three or so years older than I am, she's still accessible as a friend and someone to talk to. We talked easily as she made the fish as well as pouring out some chips, dip, baby carrots, celery and other things, stating that she knows how a wolf can eat.

"What's it like being a mom," I ask after stuffing my face with some carrots and french dip.

Leah sighs a little, "It's hard, but rewarding. I find myself getting excited whenever one of the twins does something important. Like the other day, Mason, the younger one, decided to say 'Pop' to my dad and his brother followed suit, yelling 'Pop' for the next five minutes. Both seem to developing their own personalities. Like, Macon, the older of the two, likes to lead around his brother in whatever they do. Mason's a little more easy going. They still do weird twin stuff, like babbling to each other for hours about who knows what and do funny baby dancing when they're in their high chairs."

"That sounds nice," I smile, Leah seems to be a great mother despite her being unprepared sounding. We talked a little more over the next couple hours while Leah did some laundry, cleaned her room a little, folded some of the boy's clothing and relaxed in front of the television. At exactly six thirty, a car pulled up and I could smell the tell tale smell of leech, though it wasn't as bad as before.

"Hello," I hear a voice call from the door as it opened, letting Leah's two boys run in and jump on her. They were followed by a blond leech who tensed slightly at the sight of me, but didn't say anything.

"Hi, Jay," Leah smiles and stands, giving the leech a kiss, "This is Embry, a friend and fellow wolf."

"Nice to meet you," The leech, Jasper greeted, reaching out his hand to me.

I stand and meet his hand with mine, slightly flinching at the coolness and smile, "Nice to meet you." Jasper smiled and nodded. Jasper, Leah and I sit down and talked a little. As time passed, I feel more and more at ease with Jasper, though my wolf is still a little on edge. Jasper's nice, caring and loving towards Leah and their kids, which puts me at ease. Though I'm not attracted to Leah or anything, I'm interested in her safety. I guess it's the wolf gene we share, making me care for one of my own against an enemy, though I can see Jasper is defiantly _not_.

* * *

Leah POV  
20th January, 2005

After fussing over my sons for a good half hour, I finally can say I'm ready to meet Jasper and drive out to Seattle to catch our plane. The boys are both coming with us, because I don't trust Sam while I'm not here, despite Dad and Embry on my side. It's not that I don't trust Embry not to hurt my children, because I do, I don't want to put two toddlers on him when he has absolutely no experience outside the times he was over with them. That and if something were to happen with the pack, he, despite all abilities, couldn't completely defend against eight or nine phased wolves.

I hear Jasper's car pull up into the driveway and honk once. Since having the twins, Jasper picked up a BMW to use when we're together. I find it nice, considering he loves that Jeep of his almost as much as he loves me and the boys. I place the boys into their boots and smile to see them standing together in matching coats and boots. At a little under two months, both boys look about two years old, standing, walking and running around like the little terrors they are. "Ready to go see your daddy," I ask and they bounce a little up and down.

"Da, Da," Macon and Mason cry as they jump around the room.

"Come on, boys," I laugh, extending my arms for them to get a hold of. Both grab my hands and we make our way down the stairs and to the door where our luggage is. We're staying out in New Orleans for three days before returning, so we can get an idea of the area we'll be living in. Jasper appeared at the door, smiling, making the boys jump in excitement.

"How's my favorite boys," Jasper smiles as he lets himself in. He got on he knees and gave each boy a big hug before getting up and giving me a kiss, "And I can't forget my favorite woman." I still blush and get a fluttering in my stomach despite the fact that we share children and are seriously involved.

"Can you tell your sister that I really appreciate the clothing," I tell Jasper, his 'sister' Rosalie or whatever decided to buy some clothes for the boys, which is thoughtful since the boys go through clothes faster than normal children.

"Of course," Jasper replies, "She loves the boys. Now, ready to go?"

"Yep," I nod, slinging my carry on bag onto my shoulder and reached for the boys as Jasper grabs the two bags that I packed for me and the shared one for the boys. I figured I could save room and time if I packed 14 outfits for one rather than seven for each boy, seeing how they're both the same size and don't put up much of a fight yet on what they wear. Jasper lugged the luggage into the trunk of the car as I situate the boys into their car seats and place a small tub of toys between them to play with as we drive.

"The flight leaves at 11," Jasper tells me, "and'll head straight to New Orleans Airport. From there, it's about 40 minutes to the house. Figured we can get off at the airport and go out to eat before going to the house. Once there, we can chill and lay the boys down before exploring a little."

"Sounds good to me," I nod, excited to be in a new state and have a good life with Jasper and our kids. We arrived at the airport in a half hour, thanks to Jasper's quick, yet careful driving. Macon and Mason babble and point at the ascending and descending planes with interest. Jasper smiles at the boy's antics as he grabs the luggage and I take out the boy's double stroller and put them in, so they won't get lost or run off. Attached to the back is a bag I can put some of their toys and diaper bag filled with some sippy cups, diapers and formula. I give the boys a toy each to play with, "Now you be careful not to drop them," I state playfully to them. The boys babble and shake their toys, a dog and bear stuffed animal. I had put the rest of the toys into my luggage, which has room for this purpose.

I push the boys as Jasper grabs his, my and the boys luggage with ease, considering he could sling the boy's luggage across his back like a back pack or sling. As we passed through the airport, heading for Gate 3, we get stopped and the boys admired by couples, older couples and moms alike. Jasper beams each time, stating that Macon and Mason'll be heart breakers when they get older. I smile and roll my eyes, joking that they'll probably imprint on twin girls. Jasper agreed, stating, "Wouldn't that be crazy?" We check in our luggage at the check in, leaving the stroller as well as Jasper and my carry on bags along with a small bag for the boys. At Gate 3, we found a seat near the front and sat down, letting the boys out of their stroller and coats, letting them play at our feet. Jasper got up and got me some Iced Coffee and a BLT with chips as well as getting the boys some apple juice, chicken fingers, fries and apple slices.

The boys happily munch on their chicken, rolling their stuffed animals around on the floor and babbling on about something important. They get smiles and nice glances from the people around us for the next half hour when the plan landed. After waiting another half hour, we board the plan and place the boys on the seat between us until we take off, in which they'll sit on our laps until we land. I sit by the window, having never been on an airplane before and excited to see the world from the view of a bird.

As people board, they admire Macon and Mason, who are behaving well for never being out of La Push-Forks area before. Jasper and I quietly converse about the house, well, more like I question him about everything from rooms to schools, weather to Embry coming over from time to time. I am relieve when Jasper stated he wouldn't mind if I bring another wolf over so I won't be a lone wolf in the area. In turn, he told me of his 'Brother' and 'Sister', Peter and Charlotte, who live in Texas and would like to visit and meet me and the boys.

I lean back and rub Mason's head and think of the house that will be mine to call my own. From what Jasper tells me, there's about a half dozen bedrooms, a large foyer with a double staircase, natural oak, cherry and teak flooring and wood work, a large living room, formal dining room, large and open Kitchen and open in home green house to enjoy as well as several other features. Everything's modernized without destroying the original home, which is great because I shared with Jasper my secret fetish for history and historical places. As the Stewardess announces the mandatory safety procedures and announced we'll be taking off in a minute, I grabbed Mason, Jasper grabbed Macon. Macon babbled to Jasper, tugging his hair as the plane kicked into motion. Mason pressed himself to the window and babbled, occasionally turning back to me as if to say, "Look! Look!" I smile a little knowing that this trip is to the place that'll hold the rest of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13! Now you'd get to see Leah, Jasper and the boys arrive in New Orleans and get to the house. I plan on Embry coming down, even if it's just for a little while. **

* * *

Jasper POV

I watch happily as Macon fights sleep, his brother already passed out on Leah, who's quietly listening to music and reading a book. I have a strong feeling that Macon's a tiny bit more vampire than wolf, thus the trouble sleeping. "Excuse me," I hear the person across the aisle whisper to me, making me turn to see an older woman, probably in her mid 60s, smiling at me, "I must say, your sons are the cutest I've ever seen."

"Thanks ma'am," I nod my head softly, "This is Macon here," I introduce by propping him up a little, "And his brother's Mason."

"Those are nice names," The woman drawls, "They're Identical, right?"

I nod, "Yes, Ma'am, down to the last freckle. Macon's older by about five minutes, and so far, he's the leader of the two."

"That's cute," The woman chuckles a little, "My son just had a pair, a boy and a girl and the girl seems to boss around her brother. Going to see them now."

I chuckle a little as Macon leans his head against my chest, snoring a little, "That's nice. My girlfriend and I are thinking of moving down there. Have a house that's been in the family that we're going to look at. It's just out of New Orleans, so we don't have to worry about the crowds but are close enough to not have to worry about long trips to get things."

"That's excellent," The woman says. We chit chat for a little while long before the woman returns to her husband and talks to him for a little while. I turn back to the house, and maneuver Macon so I can pull out a packet from my bag on the seat next to me and read over the property, even though I memorized it when I first read it. The property and house is already bought and payed for decades ago and is connected to the state park with only one way onto the main property by road.

There's ample room for Leah and the boys to phase and run around without much worry about people seeing them as well as me in the sun. There's ample oak, birch, cherry and other fruit bearing trees to block the sun as well as other types of greenery and plants. I've always been interested in gardening, probably from my boyhood growing up on the farm, so I'll have a field day at the house. There's a large, open space behind the house which I plan on making a play area for the boys as well as an in-ground pool, gazebo, barbecue and an area to entertain people. I'm also thinking of using one of the closer fields to grow a vegetable garden for us.

* * *

Leah POV

Getting out of the airport with the boys was easier than I thought it would be, considering they're a little fussy from being jostled a little while they were sleeping. I packed away their coats, seeing how it was warmer here than La Push, leaving the boys in their matching jean overalls, sneakers and light sweaters. I stuck them back into their stroller to sleep, which they did the second they were buckled in. "Want to head to the house and change," Jasper asks and I remember I'm wearing clothes based on Washington, not New Orleans.

"That'l be nice," I smile. Jasper nods and we continue out to the 50 degree weather, warm compared to La Push. Jasper manages to find an idling cab for us, putting the luggage into the trunk and grabbing Mason while I grabbed Macon. We put the stroller in the trunk and got in with Jasper telling the driver the directions to the house. The Driver and Jasper made idle chit chat about New Orleans and that's when we learned the house has a reputation of being haunted and the cause of a couple of disappearances, so it's a 'No-go Zone', _good_. We don't need people snooping around and risk our kids, Jasper and I being exposed for what we are.

The boys started to stir a little as we pulled into a partially hidden driveway just before the street turns into a major highway traveling past the State Park. The road is long and wide enough for two cars to sit next to each other comfortably and paved bordered by large and and old looking trees that shade the drive. The drive leave into a circular drive way with ample parking space in front of a large and sprawling manor. The original manor is made of wood and brick, sitting squarely in the center of the building with a wood bi-level slightly wrapped around front porch and two added stone wings, extending out to either side like arms. The house is painted a light yellow with black shutters on the many large windows.

"Wow," I gasp as we pull up and begin to unload. Jasper pulled out the stroller and we placed the boys in it as Jasper pulled out the luggage, and paid the driver.

"Yeah," Jasper agrees, pulling out a set of keys on a ring, "Ready to see your house, Mi'lady?"

"Of course," I beam, giddy at the thought that this beautiful monster could be mine to own with the man of my dreams and my two boys. Jasper grabbed all three pieces of luggage with ease and breezed up to the door before helping me with the boys up the steps, and I admired the work. There's enough room up here to put a couple chairs and plants. Between Jasper and I, we can get this place a more homey feeling. The first room we enter is the foyer, a large and open room of dark wood and yellow walls. A large chandelier sits in the middle of a balcony, accessed by a pair of dark wood and large staircases curling down to the sides and flattening out.

We head up the stairs, leaving the luggage downstairs and check out the bedrooms. Jasper and I head down the left halway and find a large and usable room with a large bed and matching furnishings on the right. We can use this for the time being and get new furniture when we officially move down in March. "I like this room for us," I state as I put Macon and Mason on the bed, pulling off their shoes. Macon turns over to his side and puts a hand on Mason.

"Yeah," Jasper agrees as he opens a window to let some air in before breezing downstairs and returning within the same second with the luggage. "Figure it could use a coat of paint and other things you'll probably think of."

I laugh a little, knowing Jasper's severely lacking in the indoor furnishing department, where I am actually pretty good. "This place could use some work, but I'm happy to do it with you," I say, imagining making this place a home again, not just an empty building.

Jasper was about to say something when Macon woke and sat up, followed by Mason, "'ungry, Ma, 'Ungry!"

"Of course you are," I coo, walking over to the boys.

"Why don't we get them changed out of those sweaters and something to eat," Jasper suggests.

"That sounds good," I nod, "I'm starving." Jasper takes the boy's luggage, places it on the bed and opens the lid for me. I take a pair of long sleeved shirts and a pair of light jackets for the boys to wear in case it got chilly. I, after changing the boys, change out of the long sleeved sweater I donned in La Push and put on a tee with a black hoodie Jasper bought me. Jasper kept on his jeans and jacket, entertaining Macon and Mason while I changed. The boys are currently in Jasper's arms, pulling at his hair and laughing, calling 'Da, Da!'

"Ready to eat boys," He asks and they nod, excited to be eating food. Though they seem to still enjoy the blood Jasper and I give them full time now rather than formula, they also enjoy eating human food occasionally. The things they enjoy most currently are fries, chicken and fruit, though they're probably going to have a field day here. Jasper carries them downstairs followed by me and called a cab. Both Jasper and I read that New Orleans has limited parking so it's better to cab around for this week. We'll be bringing Jasper's Jeep, BMW and my Truck when we move down for trips in city because we can't be using cabs forever without it getting annoying. I grabbed the stroller and folded it up for future use.

We hopped into the cab when it arrived and it drove us into town. We stop in the French Quarter and got out at a sandwich shop that sold Subs or what the Locals call Po-Boys. We got a seat and get served by an older black woman named Tilly who became smitten with the boys who sit on our laps. We got a pitcher of Sweet Tea, I got a meatball po-boy with fries and Jasper got the same except an Italian instead that he planned on sharing with the boys so I can eat mine in peace.

When our meals came, Jasper cut tiny pieces off his and gave them to Macon and Mason to try. At first, the boys just stared at it before Macon decided to be brave and took a little bite of it. He smiled and babbled something to his brother who started eating his. Both seemed happy eating bits of Jasper's sandwich as he poked it around. We talk about the house and what we could do with it happily.

* * *

**A/N: And so Leah, Jasper and the Boys made it to the house. The House itself isn't based on a singular house but is a mash up of a couple of Plantation houses that I found on the Internet. I wanted to create a unique house that's befitting a Vamp, Shifter and their little hybrid children. Some people might find it that Leah and Jasper are staying for a week then coming back down in two months, but I felt they should have checked the house out first, get an idea of where they want to put things and get used to the idea and area _before_ they move down since it's about 2000+ miles away from where they already live. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14 and 5,000+ Views! In case anyone wonders why Leah and Jasper are not married yet, I don't want them to rush into too many things too soon, seeing how they went from being pretty much strangers to having a pair of twins and buying a house together within about 8 months. **

* * *

Leah POV

Leaving New Orleans and returning to dreary Washington can really put a damper on anyone's mood, though I know I'll be back in about two months for good. The boys loved being pushed around the streets and seeing all the new sights and people as well as being ogled at by both women and men alike. The boys put up a fuss when we approached the airport, as if they thought we'd never come back, taking Jasper and I a good five minutes or so to calm them down. They seemed to understand that we were coming back to Washington only to get our stuff packed up and moved down there.

Once back, I greeted my dad and Embry at the airport parking lot with pictures of not only the home but the area surrounding it as well as the places in New Orleans that Jasper and I visited. We taxied in each morning and walked for most of the day, visiting as many places as we could with the boys before stopping for meals and riding back. Fingering the black piece of plastic that rests next to my cell, I remember when Jasper pressed it to my hand on the morning of the second day of the trip, saying his money's mine and didn't want me worrying about money anymore.

With the card I bought Embry, dad, even mom and Seth some gifts. For dad, I brought some strong coffee, fishing gear to replace his half broken kit as well as a Tee shirt with the words 'NEW ORLEANS' and a picture of a giant shrimp in a top hat on it. For Embry, I got a jar of Cajun seasoning that I can add to some shrimp for him to try as well as a couple tees in XXL that he is in need of and a collar for a joke.

I can't help but feel the need to play mom to Embry, whether it's my hormones from having kids or the fact his mom is single and needs to work full time to support him and herself. He doesn't seem to mind, in fact, he seems to enjoy it. I have a feeling that his father's one of the men whose children have phased, though no one's doing much about it. Most likely it's Sam's dad, Joshua Uley, who up and disappeared when I was about 4, making Embry about a year and a half. I don't say anything because that subject's not the best to bring up over lunch, if ever to a wolf-kid.

For Mom I got a pair of earrings and a couple nice coffee mugs, as well as a couple tees and a newly released video game for Seth. I was figuring I can extend an olive branch to them and leave it up to them to take it as it is. I can't change getting pregnant or Imprinting on a vampire, but everything has a way of working out for the better in situations like this.

Also brought is a nice tooth shaped necklace of a gold color with black bands and swirls and matching earrings for Rosalie, whose been a real big help when Jasper has the boys, despite species issues. I figured it could go good with her coloring and fashion sense. We've met a couple times and, despite initial unapproachable behaviors displayed by both of us, we managed to get a good working relationship going when it comes to the boys. We're both well aware of what the other is and the uneasiness that comes with that knowledge hasn't yet to completely dissipate.

* * *

Rosalie POV  
February, 2005

Macon and Mason stare up at me from my lap with curious eyes as I read to them from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban_. Both are well behaved, curious and endearing little ones that I love to see. I'll admit, I was...standoffish when Jasper and Leah first got together, if only because of the circumstances of my death and re-birth. I find myself uneasy around new people and unpredictable situation, allowing very few people close enough to know the real Rosalie Hale. When I first met Jasper, he was kind and allowed me to approach him when I was ready and comfortable enough to.

Before Jasper first brought them over when they were a week old, he asked me how I felt about it. At first I was a little jealous at him having children when I could not, though that was replaced with joy when he mentioned he'd been talking to Leah and they were thinking of making Emmett and I the boy's god-parents. The boys I've immediately taken to because I've had a long standing longing for children of my own. Now I can't ever see hating the boys, who act as if I was a second mother and jump on me when they first spy me, crying, "Wose!"

We would play with Emmett and Jasper, read, explore the yard and build forts while they are over. Leah and I still don't really get along, probably our species' hate fore each other, though I have a great deal of respect for her, for leaving that shit-head Sam or whatever and taking her relationship with my brother and their kids seriously. I touch the necklace she got me from New Orleans and smile at the thought that she thought of me and likes me enough to buy something for me.

I would like to cultivate a more friendly relationship with her to fulfill the need to have a solid girlfriend and Leah seems to be the one. Most would wonder, 'Why not hang with Alice', to which I respond with the fact Alice doesn't seem to enjoy the boys as much as I do and prefers to spend time with Emo Edward. I swear, if their not mates, I'll shave my hair off.

* * *

Jasper POV  
Late February, 2005

I've just finished packing up the last of my room that I don't need within the foreseeable month I have left here when Alice prances to the door, "I have some exciting news to tell you!" I roll my eyes slightly as I stand and face her and wait for her 'exciting news', which probably has to do with Edward. "Edward's mate coming next month," Alice all but squeals, jumping up and down like a hyperactive two year old on caffeine.

"Wh-, _really_," I stammer out, amazed that Edward and Alice aren't mates and that his is coming here so soon.

"Yes," Alice squeaks and I can just imagine Alice's mental gears going into warp drive, cranking out all the things she'll be doing with the new addition to the Cullen clan.

* * *

**A/N: Relatively short chapter here, I wanted to put in a Rose POV and kind of clear up some of her 'typical Rosalie' behavior. I figure her last human experiences even mildly affected her behavior as a vampire, so she can be a little standoffish and callous to new comers to her coven. I put the little scene in where Leah buys something for Rose and Rose's thoughts on it as a way to start bridging the gap between them. Both are invested in the children and that can be the starting point of their relationship. Both seem they would get along relatively well and would make good friends. Both, I feel, need a good girlfriend to have and would seem good together.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15! I'm excited about the 5800+ views and 80+ reviews, but enough with the Author's blather, now onto what you really came for. Here you get some Sam POV to shake some things up. Figure we need some drama with Sam, cause he's stupid and easy to pick on. I figure, since Leah and Sam had been together for a year and a half/two years he's still going to have some feelings about Leah, despite the Imprint.**

* * *

Sam POV  
March, 2005

_I can't believe Leah's actually going_, I think to myself for the thousandth time. Emily is, of course, thrilled that her cousin is going for the foreseeable future, though I am less than thrilled. I can't let anyone, especially Emily, know that I still have some feelings for Leah. Well, not some, _a lot_ of a feelings for Leah. She's much better than Emily, pretty, smart and caring. I really want to to get back with her, but there's one problem; that Leech and their kids.

I seen the kids and they seem alright, for half leeches. I can overlook that part of them if I can get Leah to come back to me, Imprint or not on that Leech. There's one problem, the leech and all the time he spends with them. He's over a good 5 or 6 days during the week, all day, spending time with Leah and the boys. He's getting bold, hanging around with Embry, who's blind to the predatory nature of the leech.

* * *

Leah POV

Waking up this morning, I couldn't help but smile. Today's the day Jasper and I are moving down to New Orleans for good. I sit up and see Macon and Mason sitting up in Macon's bed, talking to each other. When they see that I'm up they jump onto my bed and giggle as they tackle me with hugs and shouting, "Go Orle, Go Orle."

I agreed and got them up and dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers and matching shirts, over which I'll put some light jackets for when we leave. I quickly dress myself in a pair of jean shorts, a red tee and a blue hoodie that Jasper gave me. I helped the boys down the stairs and into the kitchen, placing them in their booster seats. Dad and Mom are up and in the kitchen, "Morning Mom and Dad."

"Morning, Leah," Dad greets. I walk over to the fridge and start pulling out some eggs, bacon and peppers, intent on making some scrambled eggs and bacon for the boys. "Big day today," Dad states as he pats Mason's head gently.

"Yeah," I nod. "I hate leaving and be so distant from Mom and Seth," I admit sadly as I peel strips of bacon and put it on the heated pan, listening to it crackle and spit.

"I know, Lee," Dad replies, "I don't like it either. I think your mom's angry that you had the boys so soon and Seth...he's part of the pack so he's probably following what Sam says, which is a shame."

"It is," I agree, flipping over the bacon and crack open the eggs into a small glass mixing bowl and beat them with a fork angrily. I'm not so much mad at Seth, because he's young and just doing what he thinks is the better thing to do; follow Sam. I mean, we haven't gotten along that much in recent years and I Imprinted on a Vampire, our enemy, so I'm not helping our relationship that much that way. I don't understand mom's reaction that much though. I haven't gone off and gotten pregnant by some random guy who won't be there for me or the kids, but a nice, caring and honest gentleman who treats me way better than Sam ever did.

I guess she thought better of me, but I'm happy with where my life's going right now, I plan on going back to school once the boys are old enough to go to school themselves. I want, even though Jasper and I have more than enough money to support us for the next hundred years or so, I want to work, maybe in Mythologies of the Native Cultures. Jasper's in full support of me, saying that I can do what I want in life and he'll be there for me. I have a good plan going for me, unlike Mom's star niece, Emily, chosen to be the imprint of the Alpha of La Push.

* * *

Sam POV

I jog over to Leah, who's standing outside her house, putting the boys into their seats in the back a car that could only be bought by a leech, "Hey, Lee-Lee."

Leah tenses momentarily before turning to face me, "Sam. What are you doing here, Emily's not around."

"I came to talk to you," I reply, slightly hurt that she automatically thinks I'm here only for Emily, though I have been hanging with her a lot in the past eight or so months.

Leah crosses her arms across her chest and I remind myself not to stare, I swear they've gotten a little bigger since she had the boys, "Really. What did I do to get in your good graces?"

"I," I stammer a little at her bitterness towards me, "Just wanted to know why you decided to move."

Leah shrugs, "You and the pack haven't exactly been welcoming of my imprint and the boys. Besides, I can't exactly live with my parents forever, though my dad loves the boys."

One of the boys calls 'Pa, Pa' excitedly, waving their hands in the air. Leah turns back and smiles at the boys, "Can...Can I see them," I ask.

Leah tenses a little, "Why? So you can message the pack on who to kill on sight?" She takes a step back to the car, ready to defend her children from me. I can't blame her, I haven't exactly been nice about the boys.

"I just want to see who they look like more," I shrug, "Haven't really seen them all to much." Leah gives me a look to say 'That's how I want to keep it,' but says nothing, instead she steps a little to the side, so I can step forward and view the boys through the open car door. The boys have Leah's coloring in terms of skin and hair, but large, gold-brown eyes that show their intelligence as they gaze at me silently. They probably don't know who I am and wondering why I'm staring at them.

"Hey," I smile, "I'm Sam."

* * *

**A/N: And Chapter 15, which is a little short in my opinion! I'm thinking of the boys having extra 'abilities', like their father and some other vampires have, though I'm not quite sure what powers/abilities would be good for them. I'm thinking maybe Mental Cohersion (Mentally 'Pushing' someone to think/do/say what you want) for Macon since he's the leader of the two boys. For Mason, maybe physical aversion/shield or tracking through emotions. I'm also thinking of Leah and Jasper having a second set of twins in the next year or two, this time identical girls. For those wondering why the boys are aging much slower than Renesmee did in the books/movies; I found it slightly weird that a half-vampire would age so quickly, so I took it and made it slightly slower. That and they are half shape-shifter which have slow aging abilities. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16, Hurray! Sam's going to get the kick in the ass he deserves for being one. I figure that he's not going to make Leah's life easy if he can help it. Last chapter, I kind of wrote him a little wishy washy, but I'm planing on making him miserable. As for Seth, I'm planing on him having a change of heart and side with Embry and Leah. **

* * *

Sam POV

"Hey," I smile, "I'm Sam," introducing myself, "I know your mom." I can feel Leah roll her eyes at the statement. The boys stare at me blankly, like they don't see me or anything. The closer of the two frowns a little, "Mason no like," and I find myself being pushed back by a pressure that sent me stumbling back a couple feet. Leah snorted a little and smiled, "Having trouble there, Sam?"

I shake my head in slight disbelief before turning to Leah, "I don't want you to go with the leech."

* * *

Leah POV

"What do you mean you don't want me to go," I nearly shout, "Since when did you control _my_ life?" The wolf in me wants to rage and fight against Sam's insolent and controlling behavior, but decided against it for my children are within sight.

"Wolves don't belong with leeches," Sam growls, angry looking. I scoff at his anger, what right does _he_ have to be angry at _me_? "Your kids are abominations."

Okay, that's it, no more Mrs. Nice Wolf, "Listen here you pathetic little bitch." I growl lowly, "I don't give a shit what you think, you don't own me. I don't want you ever, _ever_ saying something like that about my children _ever again_, you hear me? Now go off and be Emily's little furry trophy. I'm going, you can't stop me. You gave up the right to have a say the minute you went and started screwing Emily." Sam looks at me with a stunned look on his face, like he expected me to just roll over and do anything he'd say just because we _were_ Boyfriend/Girlfriend.

He started to protest, but I stopped him, "Leave now before I scar my kids for life by ripping you open. If you approach me in this manner again, _I won't think twice and kill you_. And don't think Jasper would stop me, he'd join me." Sam scowls a little and I see a flicker of fear in his eyes as he begins to say something, but thinks better of it. Sam stalked off, looking angry and slightly afraid at the same time. Good.

I turn back and check my kids, smiling at them. I saw what happened after Mason voiced his dislike of Sam and wondered if he was the cause of Sam's stumbling. Sam was standing on solid grown and had not been moving when he seemed to be 'pushed'. "Are you ready to go see daddy, my angels," I coo as I lean in through the door.

"Da, Da," They agreed. "Go Orleans," Macon asks hopefully and I nod, making them squeal with joy. I closed the door and hopped in the driver's side, feeling the new steering wheel. Jasper gave it to me to use since I have the boys most of the time and my truck's heading to that highway in the sky at 80 mph. I take the familiar road up to Jasper's family's place, knowing this will probably be the last time I'm driving up to meet him on this road.

Jasper's waiting outside for me, flanked by his blonde 'sister', Rosalie. Initially, I felt slightly threatened by Rosalie's relationship with Jasper, but it lessened when I saw they're no more than brother and sister. Whenever I see Jasper, I can't help but smile, for he's amazing and all mine. The boys squeal in the back seat, "Da! Da!" I hop out of the car and see Jasper flash over to us.

"Hey, Jay," I greet with a kiss, "Rosalie," I jerk my head in a nod. I try my best and be polite, willing to let Rosalie to warm up to me, specially since Jasper let it drop that she was raped. He asked not to say anything, citing that Rose would come around and address it with me when she's ready. I can agree, for if I suddenly jump on her with condolences and too much effort, a girl like Rosalie would either bolt or punch me. I also stay away because we're not exactly supposed to be best friends and the like, though I can respect her a lot more now. She's not only great with the kids, she's able to go out in the world without fear of men and things like that happening again.

"Hey," Jasper greets, "Hows my favorite Natives?"

"Excited to be going," I smile as Jasper open the car door and leans in to see his boys. I frown a little. remembering what happened earlier today.

Jasper, feeling my discomfort, leans back and looks at me, knowing that I'd tell him what's wrong, "Sam came by earlier today."

Jasper frowns and I can tell I'm not the only one in this relationship that doesn't like Sam, "What did he want?"

"Oh the usual," I shrug watching as Rosalie floats to the other side of the car and talks to the boys, "That we're in the wrong for being together." I pause, not sure how to word the hurtful things that Sam said to me. "He said that I shouldn't go, which I promptly told him off."

"That's my Leah," Jasper smirks, "He really has some balls if he's hounding after you still." Jasper grimaces, "He still feels lust for you whenever we're over the same time he is. I don't like it anymore than you do, and I've been worried he'd do something like that, or make a comment about the kids."

My breath hitched a little, making Jasper realize Sam did. "What did he say," growls. Rose comes over with the boys in her arms, an angry look on her face.

"Sam said," I reply, "Wolves don't belong with leeches and that our kids are...are abominations." With the last part both Rose and Jasper growl deeply in anger.

"If it weren't for the treaty," Rosalie states firmly, "I'd go kill him myself."

"Thanks, Rosalie," I sob softly, "I know we're not the best of friends or anything, but that's very nice of you."

"Of course," Rosalie nods, "You let me vicariously have children and treat Jasper right, so you're all right in my book, for a wolf."

I smile, for this is one of the nicest things she's said to me since ever, "You're all right too, for a vampire."

Rosalie smiles at me before turning her attention to the boys, murmuring about how they're not abominations. Jasper gives me a tight hug, "I won't let him hurt them or you."

I nod into his shoulder, before remembering something, "You know what?"

"What," Jasper asks looking down at me, smiling.

"I think Mason got an ability," I smile.

"Really," Jasper states, hopefully, Rosalie steps forward to listen intently, talking to Mason softly.

I nod, "Sam was looking at the boys when Mason said 'Mason no like' and Sam fell backwards despite not tripping over anything."

"That's amazing," Jasper exclaims and Rosalie agrees.

"They're going to be special, these two," Rose states firmly with a smile on her face. After about five more minutes of chatting with Rosalie, Jasper and I climbed into the car, agreeing that we'd invite Rosalie and her husband down once we get ourselves situated.

* * *

**A/N: And so Chapter 16. Had some slight writer's block on how to carry out this chapter and where to go from here. Normally I'd just let myself write, but that kinda got me in slight holes here and there. I figured that Leah would get angry at Sam and not allow herself to get upset in front of him, for that would let him win in her eyes. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17! I like all of your reviews and such, which help me direct the movement of the story. I feel this is also your (the reader's) story as well as mine, so the comments and views are very helpful. You get to see where everyone is on the Bella situation and the little 'teams'. I found it's common consensus that the book/movie Bella and Edward wouldn't have been together if weren't for the fact Edward couldn't read her mind/was enticed by her smell so I'm making Bella little more like Alice, who I almost made Edward's mate. I have a use for Bella in the near future of the story. **

* * *

Rosalie POV  
April, 2005

It is absolutely horrid here without Jasper and the boys around. Hell, I even _miss Leah_ and we're no where near as close as Jasper and I are. About a week and a half after Leah, Jasper and the boys left, Edward's 'mate' came to Forks; a very Alice like girl named Bella Swan. On the first day she marched right into school like she owned the place wearing some kind of outfit right out of Alice's dream closet. I'm not going to lie, I like fashion, but I know when to quit and try not to over do it, but this girl obviously doesn't.

Bella decided to wear a blue tunic-dress that came down about six inches below her but, black leggings , heels, a silver sweater and a 'I'm hot and know it' attitude. When I saw her I thought, '_Bitch, please. We all know you're not all that under that make up_,' but didn't say anything lest I get into a fight. She has brown hair that reaches her mid back in curls and brown eyes I think look like mud, but Edward calls them 'soulful pools of liquid chocolate', bleh. The teen male population in the school don't share my sentiment and decided to fight to the death to get Bella's attention. I heard one boy say to another that she seems way more approachable than I am, _approachable or easy_?

Alice is in her smug glory, approaching Bella the Friday of last week and they became instant friends over which clothing line they thought is better, _Coco Chanel_. The dread queen came over yesterday and instantly holed up with Alice in her den of despair. I'm beginning to think that Alice lied about Bella being Edward's mate and is really her's. Wait, she can't, they're both drama queens who want to be the center of the relationship. That and Alice'll get jealous of Bella using the mirror more than her.

I flash up to the room Emmett and I share and pick up my phone to call Jasper because Edward and Alice are out with Alice 2.0 a.k.a Bella. I turn around in my room thinking of what Jasper's going to say. The room's painted a nice medium blue with gold detailing around the edges of the walls, black framed pictures of myself with Emmett, Jasper and the others of the Cullen family. I feel as if there's two 'teams' in this coven; Alice and Edward, with Carlisle and Esme by default on one side, Jasper, Emmett and I as well as Leah, on the other. At first, it was only evident in serious arguments, especially concerning Edward and Alice's hold over Carlisle and Esme, but now its more evident through Jasper's mating with Leah.

"Hey, Rosie," Jasper's calming voice greets from the other end of the line, "Leah and I were just talking about you. She said she misses you a little."

I sniff a little in shock, _Leah misses me, _"She-she does?"

"Yep," Jasper beams, "Said she misses your attitude and how you look after the boys." I smile, elated that I have a potential girlfriend in Leah despite our differences. "What's shaking?"

"Edward's mate finally arrived," I state, bummed.

"That sucks," Jasper states, "I'm surprised Alice was right about that."

"Me, too," I agree, "She's dreadfully like Alice."

"Oh really," Jasper whispers, "You poor thing. Once you get a chance, you can get Emmett and come here. We can make plans when the power duo are out so you don't get intercepted and shot down."

"Sounds good to me," I nearly squeal, wanting to see the only sane girl left in my life as well as my three main men after Emmett.

As if by cue, Emmett enters the bedroom with a smile on his face, knowing I'm talking to Jasper. I smile at him and place Jasper on speaker, "You're on speaker, Jay."

"Oh, Emmett's in the room," Jasper chuckles, "Good, I need to tell you, Em, that the boys miss 'Em-Bear' running around with them."

Emmett laughs, "I miss the rugrats, too, Jay." Like me, Emmett is head over heels for the boys and is like the big Uncle for the boys, it helps that we're god parents.

"You guys must come over sometime soon," Jasper repeats his desire to see us, "We got everything set up for the most part and even got a giant television set. Rose, you'll like the historical aspects and design, and Emmett, you'll like all the space and tech we have. There's some landscaping Leah and I, well, mostly me, will be doing so I would like if you guys can come down and help me get things squared away. I know you guys have that week off for Parent/Teacher meetings so maybe you'll come down then."

"Sounds like a plan," Emmett states enthusiastically, "I _can't wait_ to go!"

"Sounds good to me," I agree, "You want to talk with Leah first and get the okay and set up details later?"

"That's a will do," Jasper responds, "Leah will be happy for the help. I'll get the tickets and text you the details later." We say our good byes with Emmett declaring that he'd pack now before hanging up.

I turn to Emmett and squeal a little, "I'm _so_ excited Emmett!"

"I am too, babe," Emmett smiles as he puts his hands on my upper arms, "Their kids are great."

"Who," A familiar, no longer morose voice calls from the doorway, _Edward_. Great.

"Jasper's," Emmett states, knowing full well that we might as well come out with who we're talking about.

"Oh," Edward sneers a little, "Why are you talking about them?"

"'Cause we can," Emmett states slowly, angry that Edward's less than thrilled about the boys. "Since when can we not talk about Jasper? You know as well as I am how close Jasper and Rosie are." I lean into Emmett, glad that he's here to combat Edward because I don't think I could without wanting to light a match.

"I don't like that wolf-girl," Edward half growls pathetically. He goes on and on about how 'dangerous' he is to Bella, which is far from the truth. If it wasn't for his telepathy, he'd be one of the weaker vampires in the coven. I think he does it to turn Bella onto him more and more.

"Good thing you're not dating her," I spit, angry, "You don't have to like her. I know Jasper's head over heels for her, Emmett likes her and that's all that's important to me. If we wanted your opinion, we'd ask for it."

"Yeah," Emmett agrees, backing me up. He crosses his large arms across his chest, "We don't bitch about Bella being around despite her behavior."

"Bella's perfect," Edward counters, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," I say more to Emmett than Edward, "She's exactly like his mind-mate, Alice, so of course she's perfect."

Edward scowls, "You're just jealous."

"Uh, yeah, sure," I roll my eyes, not wanting to continue this conversation because if I did, Edward's going down by my hand or Emmett's.

My phone's ringtone alert for text messages goes off, making me smile for it must be Jasper. "Whose that," Edward asks and I automatically send all thoughts of Jasper and the trip to the back of my head, thinking instead of the homework I have to do. I call up a picture of a girl I saw once in school and imagine her next to me in Bio asking for my phone number.

"Some girl that I'm partners with in Bio," I state, "Like you care." With that, Edward stalks off, followed by Emmett who watched him from the doorway.

GOT TICKETS 4 U & EM -J

THANK GOD. EDWARD'S HATING ON LEAH AGAIN :( -R

HE'S JEALOUS ;) -J

RIGHT, WHATS THE DEAL -R

MON, AP. 14 FLY OUT 2 N.O. CAN FLY BACK AP. 21 -J

I check my calender, it's the 10th, great, four days left of this hell before I get a break in heaven.

YES! HATE IT HERE. WISH WE CAN STAY LONGER. -R

ME TOO, SIS -J

"What's the deal-e-o," Emmett asks, turning back to me with a curious look on his face.

"Got the tickets," I nod, smiling, "Go out the 14th and come back the 21st."

"Yes," Emmett does a victory fist pump to himself, "I'm happy that Leah's okay enough with us to let us come over."

"Me, too," I smile. Emmett's got a heart of solid gold and platinum and seems to have room for Leah.

"She's seems perfect for you to get along with," Emmett states in a serious tone. Ever since he joined the Cullens, Emmett's been keen on me having a good girlfriend and having a stable system of reliance when I feel I can't talk to him, which is a godsend.

"You think," I ask, curious to hear what he thinks.

"Yeah," Emmett nods, putting his hands on my shoulders, "She seems strong and independent, like you, caring and nurturing and receptive to what you have to say, despite being a wolf." He smiles and puts his forehead against mine. "She's pretty," Emmett shrugs, "Though not my type. She's not like Bella, which is amazing, doesn't take shit laying down plus she seems pretty smart. Jay said she had like a 3.9 GPA and got scholarships to go to college, so she can have some good conversations with you about whatever. Jay also said that she like Antiques and historical sites so you and her can have a field day at the house. That and she trusts you, even with her children which I'm sure she knows you love."

I smile and want to cry in happiness, "I'm so lucky to have you, Emmett."

"Not as lucky as I am to have you," Emmett counters, pressing his lips to mine. We stayed in this position for most of the night, kissing and being together. Emmett and I made 'we're going to see Jasper and the boys/victory' love, annoying Edward and Alice in the process.

* * *

**A/N: I'm slightly amazed I managed to get an entire chapter dedicated to Rose, but it turned out pretty good. I wanted to get some alone time between Rose and Emmett to give people a feel for their relationship and its dynamics. Emmett and Rosalie's relationship seems to be the lest discussed in the books/movies, so I have it here. I figure Emmett is a big lovable teddy bear, especially around Rose and not as entirely goofy as he's portrayed as. I figure that Emmett would want to do anything in his power to make Rose happy, safe and good, which is why he told her his feelings on Leah. I also thought it be good to put a little sexy time in here for some fans. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18 already! Feel happy with the way things are going and so on. I'm going to do some Jasper and Leah POVs for a little in this chapter. You'll see via Jasper POV what the house is decorated like in this chapter. I figure, since the boys aren't the perfect little hybrids like Renesmee was portrayed as and don't have the same ability, they'll be talking like the rest of us. **

* * *

Jasper POV

I finished up with what I wanted to do with Rose and Emmett, proceeding to walk to my and Leah's room at human pace. The room is large and painted a dark sea blue-green. The bed is a large queen sleigh bed made of dark Cherry wood and decorated with grey bedding and pillows, placed to the left of the door, facing the right. The room also features a sea Captain's trunk at the foot of the bed Leah uses to keep extra blankets, a pair of cherry wood night stands on either side of the bed with matching wall mounted lamps of black swirled iron and grey colored shades.

My side's to the right of the bed, as obvious by the contents of my nightstand; a small clock, my wristwatch and cradle for my phone as well as a book I'm currently reading. Leah's nightstand has a small baby monitor, larger watch, her phone's cradle, some hair clips and a small pile of books that she likes to read before bed. I place my phone in it's cradle and plug it in to charge before I flash into the boy's room across the hall. Leah loves this room for I let her have free reign for the design and she chose well.

The walls are painted a navy blue, which, according to one of Leah's infants and children books, will promote mental growth. Both boys have matching toddler beds of dark oak that sit facing each other on the far wall, under the pair of windows. The bedding's colored a blue and orange with little wolves on it. Between the beds is a low night stand with these block things carved into with the boys' names. To the immediate left and right of the door are large floor to ceiling bookshelves that are filled with books, pictures and toys.

A pair of matching toy chests sits against the left wall, each having one of the boy's names on the front. To the right is a large closet with wooden folding doors that we use to store the boy's clothing as well as a mirror to the side. In the middle of the room, there's a round, metal children's table and chairs where Mason and Macon could do whatever. My favorite part of the room is the rocking chair next to the right bookshelf, which is something my great-grandmother used to raise her children before passing it down to her oldest child, my grandfather, than to my father and finally to me. Leah paired it with a floor lamp and a pair of been bag like pillows and uses it every night to read to the boys.

Currently the boys are at the table, drawing with the 120 Crayola set I got them when we first officially moved here to occupy them as Leah and I unpacked. "Da," One cries as they look up, making both run over to me and tackle my knees.

"Hey, boys," I greet, placing a hand on each of their heads, ruffling their hair, "How are my favorite little men."

"Good Da," Macon replies for the both of them, as he usually does. At first I was worried that Mason wasn't able to speak, or not as well as his brother, but it lessened when we arrived, bringing his voice out. I believe he just prefers his brother to answer for the both of them, which is alright for the time being. When the boys let go of my knees I crouch down to their level, "What are you rascals up to?"

"D'awing Da," Mason states happily, pointing to the table, "See!" Mason takes my hand and tugs it to the table, which I readily go, interested in what they drew. Macon held up his picture, showing what looks to be him and his brother in a green field with the sun and trees. Mason held up his as well, showing himself, Macon, and figures that look like me, Leah and a fatter male with long grey hair, "You, Mama, Granpa, Usa and Asa." I smirk a little at the last two people, 'Usa' and 'Asa' are Macon and Mason's twin talk for each other, 'Usa' being Mason and 'Asa' being Macon.

"Very good," I approve, "Why don't we put them up on the wall?"

"Yes," The boys jumped up and down, happy and I led them over to the wall by the closet.

"How about here," I ask, pointing to the wall.

"D'ere," Macon states and Mason nods his agreements, "D'at good, Da."

"I think so too," I reply flashing out to my room and grab some tape before flashing back, "Want to help me hang them up?"

Both boys nodded and Macon approached first, holding up his picture for me to tape. After taping the four corners I give it back to Macon to hang before doing the same for Mason. Both stand on the tips of their toes and press the paper to the walls, pressing down the tape. I smile, finding it funny that the boys' pictures are only at hip level. "Good job, boys," I congratulate, "Want to go outside and play?"

"Yes, Da," Macon and Mason nod.

"Okay, first we got to put away the crayons," I state in a light tone. I walk over to the table and pick up the open container of crayons, holding it for Macon and Mason to put in the crayons. Once the crayons are put away, I take the boy's hands and take them down the kiddy-gated stairs and out to the back yard where Leah's out reading on a chair.

"Hi, Mama," The boys greet, waving.

"Hey, boys," Leah smiles, looking up from her book.

"Go play," I tell the kids and they run off to the back yard. They automatically went to a small play area that I built for them and climbed onto a little platform and started sliding on their bellies. "Hey, Leah," I greet as I walk over and sit down next to her, placing a hand on her leg as I watched the boys. I lean back into the chair and smile, looking at Leah. I can't believe how lucky I am to get such a gorgeous woman and two wonderful children.

Leah looks at me with a loving look and I send her my feelings, "Love you, you know that?"

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes Chapter 18! I wanted the boys to be able to speak, but not be exactly good at it, like kids their 'age'. I wanted to show Jasper's fathering and boyfriend/mate sides. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Le Chapter 19! Embry, Harry and a special guest visit Leah, Jay and the boys in New Orleans. **

* * *

Jasper POV

Standing back, I appreciated my work so far. I've been working on planting some flower bulbs and bushes along the front driveway, in between the giant trees. Leah approached me, looking magnificent in a pair of shorts and a short sleeve blouse. Though she's not quite back to her pre-pregnancy body, she's still rocking to me. "Hey, Jay," Leah greets me with a kiss.

I instantly plant my hands on her waist, "Hey, babe. You look nice today."

"Thanks," Leah blushes a little, "How's the planting going?"

"Very good," I show her the plants I planted already.

"Very nice," Leah approves, nodding before turning to me. "I picked a good baby daddy," She jokes.

"I sure hope I am," I chuckle, placing a kiss on Leah's lips. I trail my hands up Leah's waist, feeling her warmth under my hands. Leah moans a little into the kiss, egging me on.

I'm about to go for her chest when her cell goes off, killing the mood. "Man," Leah gasps as she breaks from me, checking her phone. "It's Embry," She states in a slightly serious tone.

* * *

Leah POV

"Lee, you there," Embry's scared voice asks over the phone.

"Yeah, Em," I respond, going into mom mode, "What's wrong?" My insides clench a little knowing that it's probably Sam related.

"Sam's psycho," Embry sighs.

"That's old news," I chuckle into the phone.

"Seth's been by to see me," Embry counters, his tone serious, "He actually misses you."

I sit shocked for a little, _Seth misses me_, "He does?"

"Yeah," Embry's voice replies, "Said he started feeling sorry about being so distant lately after you left, Sam's opinions kinda led him a little."

"I can sort of understand what you mean," I state, walking with Jasper back to the house, "No guy wants to be harped on by his big sister all the time, that and he probably looked up to Sam a little."

"Most of La Push does," Embry agrees, "Seth, your dad and I want to see you. Your mom, though, is a different story, she seems fine without you." I can tell by his voice he misses me, his second mom, though I'm surprised Seth wants to see me. I'm also slightly hurt by the fact that my mom doesn't seem to miss me. Granted we never really had a close relationship, but she's still my mom and I do miss her.

"I'll get them tickets," Jasper offers quietly to me, "If they're serious."

* * *

Embry POV

It's so-o cool that Jay's spotting Seth, Harry and I on this trip. I know as a wolf and vampire, we're not exactly supposed to be friends or anything, but that' s a mighty fine thing to do. Seth see ms ready to make amends with his sister and Harry seems happy to see his daughter and grandkids again. The trip seems much longer than it really is, but we make it to New Orleans in one piece. Jasper's at the gate waiting for us with a sign that read 'The Wolves ' on it . Harry and I both give him a strong shake, though he and Seth have a mutual awkwardness when looking at each other. "Leah's home with the boys," Jasper explained as we collected our luggage for the week, "She's been cooking up a storm for you guys."

"Nice car," Seth comments as we stop by his BMW.

"Thanks," Jasper smiles, "It's a little messy because the boys decided to throw their things around and I haven't managed to vacuum it out yet."

"It's cool," I state as Seth and I hop i nto the back seat while Harry takes the front passenger. We pull out of the crowded Airport and into New Orleans. I can' t help but stare out the window and drool slightly.

"How's Leah," Seth asks nervously. I can tell that he's on edge because he's in such close proximity to a vampire.

"She's good," Jasper replies, "She's missed you three a ton since moving out here. We've been talking about having you out for a while."

"It's good she has you," Harry comments, smiling at Jasper.

"I'm glad she chose me, too," Jasper nods, pulling onto a highway.

After about ten minutes we pull into a half hidden driveway and down an amazing looking driveway that looks straight out of a period movie, "You live here," gasps Seth before I can.

"Yep," Jasper nods, "Was my Uncle's before he willed it to me when he died, having only two married daughters." I mouth to myself 'wow' as I scan the property, not knowing where to look. Jasper told me he was old, but it never really dawned on me until now. After parking, Jasper helps us unload and the boys, followed by Leah come out the front door.

"Hey boys," Harry greets the boys, who l ook now somewhere around six/seven year s old, as they latch onto his legs.

"Granpa," They giggle-shout, "Miss you!" They detach themselves, greeting their father who hugs both of them and turn to Seth and I. "Embry," They point to each of us, "Uncle Seth!"

"Yes," Seth smiles before kneeling down, "I'm your Uncle Seth."

"Hey, Dad, Embry," Leah greets facing Harry then me before turning to her brother, "Seth."

"Hey, Leah," Seth greets nervously.

Hesitantly, Leah stepped forward and gave Seth an awkward hug, "It's nice you came."

"Uh, Thanks," Seth smiles, hugging his sister back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Seth," Leah comforts, "You were just being a 'good' wolf."

"Why don't we get you guys situated," Jasper states with a smile, "Leah's got food ready."

"Oh yes," Leah agrees happily, "Made lot s of food."

True to her words, Leah made a whole table of food for us. Baked fish, chicken and fried shrimp mingled with sliced st ea k, steaming rice, a bowl of salad and sliced fruit, rolled lunch meats and cheese, bread and condiments. Leah and Jasper picked up the boys, placing them in their booster seats as we sat down, " Help yourselves," Leah states as she pulls out plates for each of us.

"Thanks, Lee," Seth thanks as he scoops some chicken onto his plate with some ri ce, steak and fruit.

"Of course," Leah smiles, holding four g lasses, "We have Sweet Tea, water, _Pepsi_, _Dr. Pepper_, juice and beer." Seth and I both got P epsi while Harry got a beer that cam bo ttle instead of a can. Jasper went off i nto the foyer to carry our luggage ups ta irs and into some guest rooms whil e us and Leah to re-aquatint without the c omm unicability level of a vampire in a room .

"This is an amazing place, Lee," I state happily to her as she sits down with a glass of _Dr. Pepper_ in hand.

"Thanks," Leah smiles, "I think so, too. I was amazed when Jay showed me the place. I enjoy living here, though I miss La Push."

"It's not the same without you," Harry nods, "The house's quite without the boys."

"It is," Seth agrees, nodding as he gulp s down some chicken. "I want to say I'm sorry for being such a dumbass and list e ning to Sam so much."

"I forgive you Seth," Leah beams, "It must have been weird for your sister as a wolf as well as imprinting on a vamp and having his kids."

"It was a little," Seth admits, blushing a little, "But I see better." Seth frowns, "Like Embry's probably told you, Sam 's being all hairy about you having kids . I think it's because there were, um ... problems when you started phasing ."

"True that," I joke, knowing what he means.

Leah shrugs, "It's his fault. I think the only reason I had problems is because my body was waiting for my Imprint."

"That could be," Harry replies, taking a swig from his beer.

After a while of talking while eating, Leah showed us where our rooms are and I laid down for a little while. My room was painted a nice hunter green color on the walls with a bed, desk a TV on a stand and nice sized closet where I dropped my bags. Seth came in, looking a little nervous but more excited. "What's up," I ask.

"It's cool here," Seth comments, and I nod.

"It is," I sit up and watch Seth come in.

"You think we can stay here instead of going back to La Push," Seth states hopefully more than asks me as he stands by the edge of the bed.

I shrug, "I want to, but I'm not sure if it be too much to ask of Leah and Jay. Leah seems ecstatic that we're here and Jasper's pretty cool about things, so I don't know."

"I don't think I want to go back," Seth admits a little sadly, "Sam'll be angry we came down and probably try and Alpha Voice us from coming back."

"How's this," I state, standing up, "We have a good week here to think about it. We can talk to Jay and Leah about it and see what they think later. Right now, how about we just chill and enjoy our time away from Sam and La Push."

"Sounds good to me," Seth agrees, smiling. We leave my room and look around the house, taking in the house. The house, though modernized, still holds the Period Charm of a plantation home. We made our way out back and admire the back yard. Jasper's out behind this playground thing, pushing the boys on a pair of swings while the boys talked. Leah's hanging out on the back deck with Harry, making this scene look almost normal. Before the scene could get any better, it got worse when my phone alerted me of a text. From Sam.

WHERE ARE YOU AND SETH?

* * *

**A/N: And so, Embry, Seth and Harry are in N.O. I'm thinking of bringing them back/keeping them there as well as Rose and Emmett. Rose and Emmett are coming a little later. I didn't want them to be at the house at the same time as Embry, Seth and Harry, at least not for the entire time both sides are there. Embry, Seth and Harry are getting along with the idea of having Jasper around but I don't want to kill it prematurely. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: And here's Chapter 20! More Sam drama as well as Seth and Embry's decision on returning.**

* * *

Sam POV

I can't believe those little punks taking off without telling me, practically abandoning the Pack and their duties. My cell pings, letting me know there's a message, hopefully from Embry or Seth.

ON VACATION, SAM! DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO TELL YOU  
I WILL BRING YOU BACK A SOUVENIR OR TWO!  
YOU NEED TO LIGHTEN UP! SETH AND I ARE FINE!  
WITH SETH'S DAD, HOW MUCH TROUBLE CAN WE  
GET IN WITH HIM AROUND?  
-E

I growl a little, _who does he think he is?_

NO! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR DUTIES HERE?  
YOU AND SETH NEED TO GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!  
-S

CHILL, SERIOUSLY! DON'T HAVE A FIT OVER THIS  
SETH AND I ARE FINE.  
SEE YOU ON THE 16TH, IF EVER :P  
-E

16TH! WHERE ARE YOU? CANADA?  
DO I NEED TO DRAG YOU BOTH BACK?  
DON'T MAKE ME USE MY ALPHA VOICE!  
-S

There was a long pause of no texts from Embry. I'm pissed that he and Seth just left with Harry without at least telling me first. Hopefully they haven't gone off and found Leah or decided to drop out of the pack. If the that's the case, there's going to be hell to pay.

...GO AHEAD AND TRY!  
YOU CAN'T ALPHA VOICE US WITHOUT US BEING IN YOUR PACK!  
SETH AND I ARE TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOUR PSYCHO VAMPIRES TO COME.  
OBVIOUSLY SOMETHINGS UP, WE THINK IT'S YOU!

SETH AND I AREN'T IN CANADA, FYI.  
AND _NO_, I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHERE WE ARE.  
THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER.  
-E

I threw my cell across the room, hearing it thunk against the wall and land on the floor. I storm down to the kitchen where Emily's at, hoping she can take away some of this anger before I do something I'll regret later. Emily's over the oven, checking it's contents. "Hey, Em," I greet as I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek from behind.

"Hey, Sam," Emily beams, turning back to kiss me in return, "Something wrong?"

"Seth and Embry took off with Harry without letting me know," I sigh, thinking back to the text conversation I just had with Embry. "Won't tell me where they are or if they are with Leah or not."

Emily scowls at Leah's name, though my heart still shudders a little at the thought of her, "I hope they're not with _her _or her so called leech imprint."

"Me, too," I mutter more to myself than to Emily. At this point, hope won't matter because most planes would have taken Harry, Embry and Seth to wherever they were planning on going by now.

* * *

Seth POV

"This is funnier than I expected," I joke to Embry as he types up his last text and hits 'SEND' on his phone.

"Yeah," Embry chuckles, "I could practically feel Sam blowing up in the last text."

"Sam's taking this badly," Harry states with a frown. "I'll admit, we probably should have told him, but he probably wouldn't have wanted us to go."

"Yeah," Leah adds, crossing her arms across her chest, "Tried to pull the same thing on me, saying how 'wolves and leeches don't belong together' and how I'm wrong and he's right." Leah shakes her head, "He need's to be taken down a couple pegs."

"If you and Jay really didn't belong, you wouldn't have imprinted on him," Embry points out. The boys run past us into the house, followed by Jasper, not before he gives Leah a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"That's true," Harry agrees. "I think you and Jasper were supposed to happen."

"Thanks," Leah smiles for what seems like the first time in a long time around me. Leah checks her watch which makes me check the time; 4:17 PM, "I'm going to get dinner started. How does grilled chicken, steak and vegetables with Spanish rice, corn and salad sound?"

"Yum," I hear Embry whistle and my stomach grumbles at the sound of food, though I nod in agreement with Embry's statement.

"Good," Leah nods, "It's going to take about an hour or so, so you guys can explore or whatever. I'm sure Jay won't mind showing you the living room and you guys can watch a game or something. You can help yourself to the kitchen for drinks."

"Cool," I nod as we head in, "Thanks, Leah."

"No problem, Seth," Leah smiles and pats my arm, "That's what big sisters are for." I smile at the statement as I opened the fridge and spied a collection of cooling cans of _Pepsi, _grabbing two for myself and Embry as well as a beer for my dad. For the last two years, I've been distant from Leah for stupid reasons, but I'm glad we can be as close as we once were again. I jog over to Embry and Harry, who are talking to Jasper who leads us to a nice living room with comfortable looking green and light yellow furniture and a large TV over a warm looking fireplace.

"You guys can put on what you like," Jasper smiles as he hands Harry the remote, "There's Parental Controls on just the Porno channels in case Macon or Mason decide to watch Television without Leah or I here."

"Thanks, Man," Embry, claps Jasper's hand happily before sitting down.

"Of course," Jasper laughs, "I'm going to get the boys cleaned up before dinner, but I'm just a holler away." With that, Jasper flashes out of the room and into another part of the house, allowing us to sit down and enjoy the TV on our own.

Harry manages to flip it onto a sporting channel and we get enticed by the game. "Jasper seems...nice," I say after a while of silence, interrupted only by scores and highlights.

"Yeah," Embry shrugs, "He's cool for a vampire. I mean, I didn't like him at first and a small part of me still doesn't, but he hasn't tried to pull anything over Leah, Harry or I yet."

"He's a gentleman," Harry grunts, sipping his beer, "and treats Leah right. He seems capable of being a good son and brother in law. I mean, we won't get along _all _the time, but we're getting along most of the time so far. That and he's caring, thoughtful and willing to talk and change to fit in."

* * *

**A/N: And so Chapter 20! I hope you guys enjoy. I kind of want to hammer out the first day and initial reactions between Seth and Jasper. Next chapter will be more vacation time for the boys. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 21 is here, Finally! Enjoy. Thinking of time skipping a year to when Jay and Lee have a second set of twins then to when the boys and their siblings are older once everyone/thing gets sorted out. **

* * *

Jasper POV  
Day 2 of Embry, Seth and Harry's Vacation

The boys woke at their usual time at 8:30 in the morning excited to play with their guests. They helped me pick out their clothes for today; something that they enjoyed doing since they were old enough to understand human speech outside their twin speak. Both talked to each other in their preferred language, known as 'Moo-sa', and agreed on both wearing the dark jeans I held up for them, as well as tees, yellow for Macon and blue for Mason. After that, they were out of the room almost immediately, moving almost as fast as I do. They just learned it about two weeks ago, after watching me move between my car and the front porch, unloading things for the house.

Macon had, as usual, been the first to attempt it, running from their place among the front trees to the car and back to his brother. Macon managed to get it after about a dozen tries, flashing to his brother and nearly colliding with a tree in attempt not to hit is brother. Mason laughed at his brother quietly as I walked over to see what was up.

I smile at the thought of them as I made my way downstairs, intent on seeing what was up. I can hear Leah in our in-suite bathroom, getting ready, as well as Embry and Seth in their rooms and Harry up, downstairs. "Granpa Hi," I hear the boys greet. I walk into the kitchen to see Harry at the kitchen table with the boys on his lap.

"Mornin' Harry," I greet as I put turn on the stainless steel restaurant style range, planning on making everyone something. I also set the oven to 'LO' to keep waiting food warm. This is one of the newer restorations I had put into the house, knowing that Leah would like to cater to those she still talks to. It's nice, large and open, painted a nice teacup yellow with red boarders, oak cabinets stained a deep red, the original stone floors and an island with a shiny granite top. The island hosts four chairs, two on the one side, and two on opposite sides, as well as a sink and storage.

"Hey, Jay," Harry nods, "The boys get up pretty early."

I shrug as I open the fridge, eyeing the eggs and milk, "They always were pretty solid about sleeping. They slept through the night since they were a week and a half. I think it's the vampire part in them, though Macon seems to have more resistance about sleeping than Mason. He probably has more vampire in him."

"That could be," Harry agrees, bouncing the boys a little on his knees.

"Want some coffee, Harry," I ask, knowing that Leah loves her coffee in the morning to help her keep up with the boys.

"You bet your vampire butt I do," Harry chuckles, "I need all the energy I can get to hang with my favorite grandsons."

"Coffee it is," I laugh, "Leah likes her's as strong as strong and black as Muhammad Ali, you?"

"Yes'sir," Harry nods, "Can't quite remember anyone putting coffee into the boxing ring before."

"Sorry," I shrug, "Sometimes I say things that aren't quite politically correct, being raised in Texas in the 1700's. I sometimes say things that would be unthinkable now because that's just how I was raised and they slip."

"I think I can understand," Harry approves, knowing it's not intentional or anything, I was raised in a different time. That and I mean, hey, I'm with his daughter, who's _clearly_ not white.

"Good," I smile, "'cuz I like you." I set up a pot to broil and get working on making food. I plan on making eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, sausage and cutting up fruit for the boys and Leah. Running a quick hand by the side of the stove top, I feel it's hot enough to start cooking on, layering a non-stick spray before starting on the eggs. Pulling the carton of eggs closer, I open two at a time and place them on the stove side by side, making a grid of four by four cooking eggs, placing strips of hickory smoke bacon next to them in a similar grid. I turn to the island behind me and started working on the pancakes, stirring up the mix in a medium sized glass cooking bowl. After pouring out some good shaped pancakes, I check over the eggs and bacon, shuffling the eggs onto a large serving plate and place them in the oven.

The coffee finished brewing, allowing me to pour some into a large and red china mug, bringing it over to Harry to drink. "Good man," Harry chuckles as he brings the cup to his mouth for a quick inhale, for it's still too hot for him to drink. "Smells good," Harry notes as he puts it down on the kitchen table, just out of reach of the boys, who are playing some kind of hand slap game they made up. I pour them both cups of blood mixed with orange juice into

"Local guy grows them," I inform Harry, "I gave him some work cleaning around the yard with me, so I get it for free. That and I'm sure he thinks I'm a Hoodoo spirit."

I add some more eggs and place the done bacon on a paper towel to wipe away the excess oil. I flipped the pancakes over and smiled as the tops are colored a light brown. I took a couple of the cooking eggs and flipped them over, intent on not breaking the yolk. Leah likes them smashed between an English Muffin with ham, tomato and cheese. Speaking of which, I pull out the plastic roll containing the English muffins and popped two into the four slice toaster to get ready for Leah. I brought out the thick sliced ham and placed a couple in the area where the bacon was cooking, to add flavor. The ham sizzles in the oil as it cooks.

Embry and Seth come in just as I put out the pans of food out on the island, smiling at the smells, "Smells good," Seth greets.

"Thanks," I nod, pulling out some of the daily plates and silverware and placed them in a group on the island. I pull out some glasses and a pair of mugs, as well as opening the fridge, pulling out the juice, tea, and some half and half for coffee."Help yourselves," I reply as I put the rest of the cooling food on the pans.

Leah joined us just as I finished her morning sandwiches, smiling and beautiful in a pair of tan shorts, blue tee and sandals. "Hey Jay," She greets as the pecks my lips.

"Mornin' Lee," I greet, handing Leah her plate.

"You know me so well," She winks, taking the plate from me, filling it with bacon and some pancakes.

"You know," Seth states in a joking manner, "This is pretty good, _for a leech_."

I chuckle a little, "Well, I woke up this morning and saw that I was out of blood so I was forced to put something together." With that, the others chuckled lightly.

* * *

**A/N: Decided to do a little get together to show some family dynamics that are forming and the like. Didn't mean to be inadvertently racist or anything about Jasper's coffee analogy. Remember, Jasper's a good ole Southern boy who fought for the South, which still advocated slavery in his time. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Chapter 22 is up! Here, Jasper shares some of the Vampire culture with Embry and Seth! **

* * *

Jasper POV

"Hey, Jay," Embry's voice called to me, followed by him and Seth, "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure," I nod, discontinuing the flower project I was working on. Embry slowed to stand in front of me with Seth behind him and to the right a little, "What's up?"

"Well," Embry begun, feeling unsure and a little nervous, "We don't want to over stay our welcome but we're," he gestured to Seth and himself, "Aren't too keen on going back to La Push. At least for a while."

"And you're wondering if you can stay here," I ask-state, crossing my arms around my chest.

Both nod, looking a little anxious, "We asked you," Seth adds, "Because we know Leah's probably going to say 'Yes' and we wanted to know what you think."

I cock my head to the side and think for a second, with two extra people here, Leah and I could get back to tending to our relationship instead of playing parents all the time, which is a plus. That and I know Leah goes into Mama Wolf mode around the two, which both Embry and Seth, to a lesser extent, enjoy. "I don't see why not," I shrug, "If you'll agree to help around the place." Both Embry and Seth sigh in relief, their feelings of gratitude and relief floods my senses as they thank me. "Since you guys are here," I add, the thought of Rose and Emmett visiting comes to the front of my mind, "Got some of my family coming out this week, Rosalie and Emmett. They're like me, not like the other Cullens, so you don't have to worry too much about them downing you, though they might be a little distant being vampires."

"I think I remember them," Embry nods, "The big guy and the blonde woman. Leah mentioned the Blonde, Rosalie, loves the kids."

"Yeah," I confirm, "Rose always wanted children but got turned before she had the chance. Since then, she's been unable because there's 'rules' against turning children."

"Really," Seth asks curiously, his interest needling my skin, "Didn't know that."

"Didn't expect you to," I respond, "We got this trio known as the Volturi, Aro, Caius and Marcus, who act like the Council does for you wolves. One of the more important rules, aside from not drawing attention to our kind is not turning children. These children don't grow out of their infant minds and subsequently draw _way_ too much attention with their lack of aging and uncontrollable behavior. If you get caught with one the child and you are usually executed."

"That's a little harsh," Embry states, his eyebrows furrowed together.

I shrug, "I think so too but can't do much about it. The Volturi are a really powerful force with lots of vamps like Emmett or with powers worse than mine."

"Like what," Seth asks, completely enthralled in my stories, "Like that mind reader or the future seer?"

"Not quite," I chuckle, "Aro's like Edward, but can only read a mind at a time by touch, and unlike Edward, he sees _every_ thought you ever had, _ever_. Marcus the other leader can see relationships, like who's friends or mates with who. There's these fraternal twins; Jane and Alec who both induce extreme pain and remove senses respectively. They are most often used to subdue people who are under suspicion to prevent injury to the three leaders or an escape. You don't have to worry though, they hang in Italy for the most part and don't bother people much."

"That's crazy," Embry stutters a little, shaking his head, "Makes the Mind Reader seem like a pansy."

"He is a pansy," I chuckle, "Think's he's such a dangerous monster but he's a girl."

"I always thought he was gay," Seth jokes, "I mean, he takes much better care of himself when compared to you. I mean, you look and act like a dude, not some 15 year old girl."

I have to laugh at that, "That's good, Seth. I would agree with you if it weren't for the fact he finally found his 'Mate', some girl name Bella or something."

"Yeah," Embry shudders, "We heard of her. Jacob, one of the pack, has a perpetual hard on for her."

"Is she as horrid as I'm told she is," I ask.

"Oh yeah," Seth nods, "She came over one time and had the nerve to nit pick everything while Jacob danced around telling her that she shouldn't date the one Cullen because he's a vamp but doesn't say why we don't like them because Sam doesn't want a non Imprint to know our secret. It's a good thing she's pretty oblivious to anything other than herself and Edward."

"I think that's good too," I agree, "She sounds pretty stupid too."

"Considering she walked off by herself at night in Port Angeles without much protection and ends up running into, like, a half dozen drunk guys," Embry thoughtfully adds, "I say that's a safe notion."

"Huh," I huff, "No daughter of mine, if Leah and I have anymore children, will be raised that stupid. I'll be there making sure she knows not to wander off by herself without knowing at least how to defend herself properly. You two and I both know what's out there in the world."

"Yeah," Seth and Embry frown.

"On a lighter note," I add, "I'm glad you want to stay for a while longer. Leah was all bummed that she was so far from you guys and has been much happier since you showed up."

"That's great," Seth beams before looking a little sheepish, "I was worried she'd hate me for hanging with Sam and not being around the boys that much."

"She was sad, mostly," I inform, "but never once felt hate for you. When she heard you guys wanted to come down, I nearly got knocked over by her excitement and happiness."

"That's good to know," Seth smiles.

"It is," Embry agrees, smiling.

* * *

Rosalie POV

_Yak, Yak, Yak, Screech, Screech, Hiss,_ I think to myself after I had entered the living room, intent on checking the weather channel for the country report, only to find Edward and Bella, aka, Alice.2 on the couch, making out with Edward's hand dangerously near Bella's skirt clad no-fly zone. I made a face and turned on my heel, voiding that experience. Initially, I ventured out of Emmett and my room to check the weather without making Emmett quit his game, other wise, I'd stay in my room whenever Bella's around. As I re-entered my room, I saw Emmett had cleared the game, saved and turned it off, freeing the television up for me, "Let me guess, Eddy and Alice.2 are in the Living room?" Emmett lounged in his computer chair, eyeing me with some amusement and a sense of disgust at what I might have seen.

"Yeah," I make a face, sticking my tongue out of the corner of my mouth and squeezing my eyes shut, shaking my head, "You may be right when you said they might not make it to whatever monstrous wedding Alice.1 has planned."

"Eh," Emmett scrunched his face, "Can't imagine Ed lasting to the bedroom."

"If I could dream," I joke, "You'd give me nightmares saying things like that."

"Sorry, babe," Emmett looks remorseful for an 8th of a second before laughing a little, "I'd fight the dreams away, though."

"Thanks, honey," I smile, grabbing the remote for the T.V and flipping it to the Weather Channel. Unlike Alice, I can't foresee the weather and thus, I turn to the weather channel to get an idea of what Emmett and I should pack for our visit to see Jay, Leah and the boys. Emmett's been missing the boys like crazy, so the trip'll be good for the both of us. Jay texted me yesterday saying two defectors from Leah's old pack are there, which doesn't bother me all too much, knowing they'll probably be more like Leah than that psycho named Sam or something. The weather looks nice for this time of the year, mid 40s to 50s and probably cloudy. Once the weather channel finished with the information I needed, I flipped it to the Discovery Channel before pulling out our luggage.

Another thing that separates Alice and I further, I don't dictate Emmett's clothing, letting him pick out what he wants to wear like an adult. Alice would go into tizzies in the beginning about Emmett's clothing being 'lame' or 'uncultured', which resulted in Alice having no hands. After that, Alice didn't say anything, but I could see her wearing an 'Are you seriously wearing that' expression the beginning of each day. It's not her problem she's got problems, but I'll be damned if she pushes around _my_ husband and mate like that. "You excited," Emmett asks, though he already knows the answer to that question.

"As excited as you," I reply, pulling open the closet doors, wondering what I should bring along with us. I decide on some knee length sundresses, two pairs of shorts, jeans and assorted shirts, figuring I don't want to give the impression of being a pompous barbie to the two wolves or prance around in New Orleans in bulky or high end clothing. Despite being interested in fashion, I find the style of clothing I've seen Leah in intriguing and decided on trying that avenue for a while. Once Emmett and I finish packing, I lay on the bed with him, smiling as he played XBOX, _One day more before we go. _


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: In this chapter, Rose and Emmett will get to New Orleans. **

* * *

Rosalie POV

"OK, I'm ready to go," I ask Emmett as I put on my sandals and bag, making my way down stairs.

"Yes," Emmett mutters victoriously over the sounds of his DS© game. For the last hour, Emmett's been parked by the door on his suitcase, waiting to go. The Pissy pair, Edward and Alice made some side comments about us going to see Jasper, but Emmett, in his usual fashion told them if they didn't stop, he'd take Edward's tongue and stick it up Alice's toxic hooch. To that, Edward looked as if he would faint and Alice looked sick before taking off to Bella's, the pit of all my despair.

"Yeah," I smile, "Lets go before the Toxic Trio return to suck the life and happiness out of us."

"Right," Emmett replies, turning off his game and grabbing his suitcase. I grab mine and make my way to the garage and into Emmett's Ford 4x4 truck. "_SO_ excited," Emmett says more to himself than to me as he pulls out from the garage and onto the street. I'm no Jasper, but I can feel the excitement pouring off him.

"Me, too, Em," I buckle my seat belt and pull out my sketch book, turning to a page with two picture of Jay's back yard, one from the back door, the other from the roof. To curb some of my excitement, I start sketching out the outline of Jay's used back yard and add some bushes around the outline in pairs. Jasper mentioned wanting Emmett and my opinions on how to do the back yard, especially since I took exterior design classes and seem to have a natural talent for it. The play area is in a good spot, not in the center of the back yard, but more to the back and left side, leaving a large area of grass to be cultivated into a good back yard. To the right side of the house looks flat and could be used for a decent pool or large pond, so I sketch out a roughly 'L' shape, curved at the edges and a deep end with a slide and diving board.

"Jay mentioned two wolves and Leah's father are there," Emmett states as we near Seattle.

"Yeah," I confirm, "One's her brother, if I'm not mistaken. Said they don't like it here as much as we do."

"It'll be interesting," Emmett thinks, "Having two wolves not attached to a vampire around. I hope they like sports channel."

"They're teen wolf boys," I chuckle, "I'm sure they do. Once we get there, I'm sure you can ask them yourself."

"I think I can do that," Emmett laughs, "You think they'll be okay with us coming around Jay and Leah?"

"I'm sure they will, Em," I put a hand on his wrist, squeezing a little, "Jay said they seem receptive to the fact we've been supportive of Leah, so that evens the playing field a little. If anything, they know we're OK, _for blood suckers_." I playfully add the last part, hoping to perk Emmett up a little. Emmett guffaws a little, smiling, before Emmett starts rambling on about how he's going to do his best to be friends with the wolf boys and all the things he wants to do with the twins.

"You think they remember us," Emmett nervously asks as we walk into the airport and check the luggage.

"What kind of question is that," I reply, "I'm sure they remember us, they loved us a great deal."

"Good," Emmett whips out his DS and plays while I sketch out some design ideas and listen to my iPod. In the back yard drawing, I add some augmentations to the back porch already built, adding wood decking at two different heights, like giant steps, hugging the house. Pencil outlined benches sit against the house with matching chairs and tables. Among the pictures Jay sent me is one of a large grill with the note 'Placement Pending' on the back. I added it's shape the left side of the deck in the drawing, adding a table, chairs and Tiki lights, aiming to make it an outside dining area. From what Jay tells me, wolves have a massive appetite, which got passed to the boys through Leah. Emmett and I waited for only an hour before the plane landed and we're able to board. Emmett grumbled a little for having to wait to play his Pokemon game until after the plane took off, opting to read one of the gaming magazines he brought with us in his carry on back pack.

"You think this'll be good," I ask Emmett, showing him my sketch.

"I think Jay's going to have the best back yard in all of Louisiana, after ours of course," Emmett praises, smiling, "'Cuz we're going to stay out there and visit Jay, Leah and the twins all the time and not have to worry about the Toxic Trio." That's one thing I love about Emmett, his complete confidence in me as well as, despite me initiating him into the world of vampires, he feels I'm the best thing ever in the world to happen to him.

"Thanks, Em-Bear," I kiss him on the cheek, elated that he feels in the same manner I do about wanting to be close to Jay.

"Of course, Rosie-Posy."

* * *

Jasper POV

"I hope they enjoy their stay," Leah states as she fits a sheet around the guest bedroom's bed.

"I'm sure they will love it," I reply as I help her with the blankets, "From what they were saying, they are missing the boys and you a great deal."

"You _sure_ they miss me," Leah half jokes but I can feel her insecurities.

"You bet," I nod, "Especially Rosalie. She doesn't have a good, solid girlfriend since, well, probably since she was human. Alice and her human twin Bella don't make it better, though she _is_ interested in having a friendship with you."

"You think we can do that," Leah asks hopefully, "I haven't had a good friend since Lady Emily decided to go and screw my ex."

"Absolutely," I nod, "I think you deserve a good girlfriend to confer with, Rose does, too. Both of you have a vested interest in the boys, you both have similar interests, so I think it could work out. Besides, despite all your differences, I found Rose secretly enjoyed whenever you were over at Cullen Manor. Emmett's also pretty happy with you because he feels your good sister material, and you make Rose happy, which is important to him." Leah doesn't say anything, only smiles and I can feel her joy, familiar love, hope and excitement.

Checking my phone, I decide to head out to pick up Emmett and Rose. Kissing Leah good bye for now, I climb into my jeep, saluting the boys, Harry, Embry and Seth as I passed them in the front yard. One thing about New Orleans that puts a damper on driving, or even having a car, is the lack of parking and the masses of people on the streets. I make it through the city without wanting to stop and pull someone's head off in time for Rose and Emmett's plane to land. I grab a sign Leah and the boys made, blue poster on a stick with the words _'Welcome, Lord and Lady Fang',_ surrounded by giant faces with fanged smiles. I get to the gate just as the plane is pulling in, so I don't have to wait long. Within 15 minutes, I feel a familiar pair of emotions followed by their owners.

"It's good to see you again, Jay," Rose greets with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you guys, too," I respond, fist pumping Emmett. "How's the battle front?"

"Don't start _that_ with me," Rose places her delicate hand to her forehead, "I _almost_ saw Edward's hand in Alice.2's danger zone."

I grimace, not wanting to imagine what would grab Edward's hand down there, "And Malice?"

"As pissy as ever," Emmett chuckles, "Got all angry at me last week when I told her I don't care what she _sees _me wearing. I mean, I'm almost 100 years old, I'm sure I can dress myself reasonably well. If not, Rose here," Emmett gives Rose an one armed hug, "Can help _when_ I need it."

"I think she thinks she and Edward should dictate the coven because they're similar and have ESP," I shrug, slightly angry at the pair's behavior towards the only part of my kind of coven that I consider my true family.

"I think we're going to end up staying down here," Emmett admits, "'Cuz Carlisle and Esme do nothing to curb the duo's behavior. In fact, they seem to favor those two, especially after you left."

"I've always felt Carlisle and Esme's feelings for those two were greater than those for the rest of us," I sigh at the lack of equality in their eyes.

"Well," Emmett states, "Enough with the Debbie Downers and onto the two main reasons we came here."

"Follow me and we'll get your luggage before heading off," I laugh a little.

* * *

Rose POV

"What are the two wolves like," I ask from the passenger seat of Jasper's jeep.

"They're like Emmett but in a teen wolf body," Jasper jokes a little before adding, "They're normal teen guys for the most part, plus the wolf part for the rest. Both are a little curious but nervous at meeting vampires that don't plan on attacking them the second they're spotted."

"I hope we can get along," I rest my arm on the jeep door as we weave through the tight New Orleans streets, avoiding people and other cars, "At least for the twins' sake." Warm and bustling, it reminds me of my human home of Rochester, New York in the summer, making me want to stay forever.

Jasper shrugs, "Hopefully. Both are willing to give you guys a go at being around. Naturally there's going to be some uncomfortable situations for both sides, but as long as we all try, I'm sure it'll work."

"What did you say about us," Emmett asks as he slouches forward, resting his forearms against the backs of Jay and my seats.

"That you guys aren't like the Cullens," Jay responds shooting Emmett a glance, "That the two of you are great with the kids and Leah. I think I told them you like playing video games as well. They like playing that one shooter game you like, Em."

"Oh good," Emmett smiles, "I've been worried that they'd go all wolf on me if I asked that."

We fall into a comfortable silence after that, allowing me to admire the scenery around us. Eventually we pull into the driveway I recognize from the pictures and I lean forward, smiling. "We're here," Jasper announces. I smile, giddy and excited for the new. Jasper's the first to get out once we're parked, helping Emmett with our suitcases. Soon after we arrive, the door opens, allowing two familiar faces, followed by Leah, to run up and hug both Emmett and I. "Hey, Lee," Jasper greets Leah with a hug and a kiss.

"Hello," Emmett and I greet Leah.

"Hey," She smiles, looking at the both of us, "I'm glad you guys came. The boys really missed you."

"We've missed them, too," Emmett agrees, "We've missed you two, too."

Leah beams a little, "Why don't we get you two inside and meet the wolves?"

I breathe a little, steeling myself before nodding, hopeful that the two wolves'll be welcoming to Emmett and my presence.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, the plot bunny that's been driving my creative process for this story is slowing down. **

* * *

Embry POV

The smell of two more vampires hits my nose as soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs, _Jasper's side of the family's here_. The smell isn't quite like what I had braced myself for. Instead of the too sweet smell of melted candy or candy scented candles that is the smells of the other Cullens, I find they smell similar to Jasper's dull sweet smell of vanilla and maple sap mixed with pine and burning wood. Seth jogs down the stairs, inhaling behind me. "Smell that," I ask to Seth.

"Yeah," Seth nods, inhaling again, "Smells like Jasper."

Harry appears in the living room doorway, "Been waiting for you two before heading in."

"Lets go meet the future in-laws," I joke as we head forward to the kitchen.

* * *

Emmett POV

"Love your kitchen," Rose compliments as Jay and Leah show us the kitchen, which is pretty nice considering a half of their relationship doesn't eat.

"Thanks," Leah smiles as she touches the kitchen island, "This room was a deal maker for me. I wanted a kitchen I can make food for an army, because wolves eat a ton."

I place the boys back on the ground as a pair of Native Boys and an older man enter the kitchen. The older man and the younger of the two boys share a resemblance to Leah, so they must be her father and younger brother. "There are you guys," Leah walks over to them, smiling. "These are Seth and Harry, my brother and dad" Leah introduces, tuning back to Rosie and I, pointing to the oldest and youngest, "And this is Embry."

"Hey," I smile, nodding a little, "As you probably know, I'm Emmett and this," I turn to Rose, "Is Rosalie. We're happy to see you guys. We've been wanting to meet you for a while."

Seth's the first to break the silence by bluntly stating, "Your big." Embry elbows him but I'm not that offended by the statement.

"Yeah," I chuckle, "I'm half-giant." This makes both of them chuckle a little, Harry cracks a grin, "Its probably because I'm permanently 20, and worked when I was human unlike our more undesirable coven members, Edward and Alice, who did nothing."

"That makes sense," Seth nods, still smiling, "You like sports?"

"Does a chicken have wings," I joke, nodding.

"Why don't you guys and Emmett go into the living room and get to know each other," Leah suggests, "I'm sure you guys have a lot in common. You guys can talk while the boys watch something."

* * *

Rose POV

Once the wolves and Emmett leave with the boys and wolves, I turn to Leah and Jasper, "Emmett's been psyched to come since you guys mentioned us coming down. He has no one to hang out with up in Forks because the pansy, Edward, is more of a girl than I am."

To my comment, Leah and Jasper laugh, "That's good," Leah smiles. "I was surprised when Jasper relayed me your message of Edward finding his 'mate' and it was a girl, because I always thought he was gay."

I chuckle a little, "I thought so too for a while, then I thought that psycho midget that is his brain was his true mate. Unfortunately, as you probably heard, 'She Who is most like Alice, thus Edward's Mate' arrived about three-four months ago."

"Yeah," Leah grimaces, obviously she feels the same way about the girl as I do, "Seth and Embry had the bad luck to be around when she showed up on the Rez. One member of the pack, Jacob, is apparently head over heels for her."

"Sadly for him," I frown, "And unfortunately for us Cullens, she's 'destined' to be with us, so we're stuck with her, which is why Emmett and I wanted to come down so bad."

Leah looks to Jasper before returning to me, "You and Emmett are more than welcome to come visit anytime they get too much for you. There's a couple nice properties that are for lease or sale in the city if you want to stay permanently."

"I really appreciate your willingness to let Emmett and I to continue visiting, Leah," I beam, "Emmett and I've been thinking of moving down to be closer to you guys."

"It'll be fun," Jasper states in approval as he gazes toward Leah, "We've got the boys, your brother, father and honorary third child, Embry, as well as Emmett and Rose. We'll be the Brady Bunch of the paranormal world." Leah snorts a little in laughter, playfully elbowing Jasper in his stomach.

"Alice and Edward'll throw a fit or two," I grin evilly at the thought of them throwing tantrums at our deviation from their plans for us.

"They can deal with me and Emmett if they try anything," Jasper states protectively.

"Thanks," I'm happy to know that Jay and Leah are on my side.

"Of course," Leah smiles, "Want to check out the rest of the house? Jasper says you share my love for historical properties."

"I would love to," I nearly jump in joy before Leah leads me the house, starting with the foyer and extending out, first to the right, then to the left. We spend an hour and a half, moving from room to room, where I inspected the wood working and details while Leah gave various comments and information when she could produce it. Eventually, Leah left me to wander on my own, returning downstairs to the kitchen to help make dinner for the boys and the wolves.

Within five minutes, Emmett comes dancing up to me, something he does only when he's happy and excited, "Hey, Rosie."

"Hey, Emmett," I peck his lips with mine quickly, "What do you think," I gesture to the house.

"Pretty cool," Emmett shrugs before grinning, "But it won't stand up to our place."

"Right," I chuckle, "What do you think of the wolf boys?"

"They're cool, for wolves," Emmett replies, "They're happy that we're not like the other Cullens and aren't interested in draining people of blood, though their wolf parts aren't too keen on us being vampires."

"Understandable," I nod, "But it's good that they're mostly accepting."

"Yep," Emmett wraps his arms around my waist.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got this chapter up! I had some major writer's block when it came to this chapter for some reason. Hope you enjoy it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Beginning of the chapter, you guys'll get a special treat; a section that's Macon's POV! **

* * *

Macon POV

Yawning as I rub my eyes, I get out of bed smiling. I look over to Brother's bed to see him getting up as well, "Morning, Brother."

"Morning, Brother," Brother responds with a similar voice to mine.

We both climb out of our beds just as Da knocks on the door, entering a second later. "Hey, boys," Da smiles, "See you guys are ahead of me."

"Yeah," I agree while Brother nods a little sleepily. Da helps us make our beds and dress, brush our teeth before walking with us to the kitchen. Da likes to make us breakfast while Momma got ready. Today's pancakes with blood and blueberries mixed into them, bacon, muffins, with blood and orange juice to drink.

Da just finishes making smiley faces with the pancake syrup on our pancakes when Momma comes in, straightening her clothes. "How are my soldiers this morning," She asks as she kisses Brother and I on the top of our heads before kissing Da on his mouth, _blah, I'm about to eat, you guys_.

"Good, Momma," Brother beams as he cuts into his pancakes, making blueberries drop out onto the plate, steaming slightly. Brother's not as bothered by Da and Momma kissing as much as I am, which is stupid, _but whatever_. _  
_

"What are you two going to do today," Momma asks, smiling, as Da presents her with her breakfast sandwich.

"Play outside," Brother suggests to me, casting me a gaze, smiling when I nod.

"Then read," I add between bites of pancake.

As Brother and I make our way outside, we spy Uncles Seth and Embry hanging out with Granpa Harry. "Granpa! Uncle Seth and Embry," Brother greets with a wave as we approach.

"Hey, squirts," Uncle Seth patting our head, "You guys out to play on the set?"

"Yes," I nod, smiling a little, pointing to the large half sphere of metal webbing and dangling, knotted rope Da built for us, "Da built a good jungle bars last month."

Seth nods in approval, "It's nice, Macon." I smile and nod with Brother before taking off towards the bars. Brother and I wordlessly begin a game of 'King'; climbing to the top and play wrestling with each other for the spot of staying on top of the structure the longest. We've been able to go out by ourselves recently without Da or Momma now that we're old enough mentally and physically to make pretty good decisions and not look too out of the ordinary playing by ourselves.

Brother managed to knock me down a little, an action that would otherwise cause pain, but only caused me minor discomfort in my arms. I climbed up from where I was pushed back, opting to go inside the dome, holding onto the knotted rope like a monkey while I swatted at my brother playfully as he hung upside down.

* * *

Leah POV

I finish popping some steaks into a pan of seasoning and lemon juice to marinate in the flavor for a couple hours before putting them on the grill before checking on the boys. Both are accounted for in the back yard, hanging on the Jungle Gym Jay made for them, laughing. Embry, Seth and Dad are hanging out on the back porch, talking and laughing while eyeing the boys while Emmett and Rose are out looking at houses. Jasper came into the kitchen, smiling, "Hey, Lee." Jay walked up behind me, pulling my hips to his with his cool hands before wrapping his arms around my waist, just below my navel.

"Hey, Jay," I smile and lean into him, delighting in the cool 'huff' of his breath across my shoulder and neck. Jasper replaces his breath with his lips on the curve where my neck meets my shoulder, making my skin prickle. Jasper's lips move up my neck, brushing his teeth against my sensitive skin, making my heart race faster than normal. Jasper smiles into his kiss, moving his hands up under my shirt, leaving a trail of cooled skin. Placing my hands on the back of Jay's neck, I gripped his soft hair as his lips made their way to my jaw and hands stroked my sides.

"Love you," Jasper mummers into my neck, tightening his hold on me, "So much."

I wiggle myself inside Jay's grasp, turning to face him, "Love you, too." I lean in with Jasper mirroring my actions, meeting his lips with mine. Jasper leaned in closer to me, his mouth possessing mine, his hands on my back. "You know," I whisper slyly once we break for air, "Dad mentioned going out at Ten with the boys, Embry and Seth for the day." I eye the clock, 9:52 AM.

As if in on cue, the boys came in, excited, "Granpa said we can go with him and Uncles Embry and Seth into the city today!"

"Yeah," Jay answers for me, "They want to hang with their favorite twins. Why don't we get you're shoes on?" The boys race out of the room, followed by a happy Jasper. They return a few seconds later with their shoes and jackets on. Jasper comes in, holding the keys to his Jeep, "Going to drive them into the City, want anything?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm good." I know that all I'll need would show up after he's done driving around. I kneel and kiss the boys, "You be good for your Uncles and Granpa, Okay?"

"'Kay Momma," Both boys nod, huge grins on their faces. I give them both big hugs before letting them tear out to the car, followed by Embry, Seth and Dad, each of whom waved.

* * *

Rosalie POV

Emmett and I visit the third home on our list; a nice villa type, single floor, ground floor apartment in the French Quarter, not far from a couple nice stores and within walking distance of a Auto Shop that's looking for a Mechanic. I also scoped out a possible place of employment for myself at a little bistro looking for a waitress. I figure I could bring the bistro some business with my attractiveness, you know, lend it out for other people's benefit for once. The bistro is a nice, small and cozy place that sells sandwiches galore, including a type called 'Po-boy', seafood, soups and some alcoholic drinks. It'll be a good place to chit-chat with locals, learn the area and make a friend or two.

Over the last couple days, Emmett and I've been talking about what kind of home we wanted to get. Both of us decided that a nice, two bedroom apartment or home would do for us. Though we love Jasper's home, it wouldn't make sense for us to get a house that size for just the two of us. Neither of us really like the monstrous Cullen mansion in Forks, where we spent the last year and a half, either, nor most of the other model homes that Esme and Alice decorated out of a couple different top home magazines.

The Real Estate Agent unlocks the door and allows the both of us in. I gaze at the door as we pass, a nice solid wood door of oak, maybe maple, painted a now faded red that I'll touch up later if we buy it. The front door leads into a little foyer with a coat closet to the right. The Agent directs us to the left and into a nice sized, empty living room. "The last people who rented," The Agent stated, "Were college students who moved on since graduating last year. There's minor damage that was since repaired."

"What kind of damage," Emmett asked, getting into his buff manly man mode. Emmett has always been skilled with his hands and around the house, fixing thing around the Cullen house since he was able to gauge his immense strength. That's what got him and Jasper to connect; their love of making and fixing things, arranging plants, constructing frames and working on cars. If there's damage done, Emmett'll want to know, if only to put on our insurance.

The Agent approached the wall to our left and touched a slightly raised part of the beige painted wall, "There was a hole in wall, caused by a fight. That and there was some water damage from the storm last month. Otherwise, the house is fine."

"Okay," Emmett nods, relaxing. I hug his shoulder, happy that he's determined to make sure we get the right house. The Agent directs us to the right, into a sun room, who's exterior walls were made of glass, before doubling back through the living room.

The kitchen is nicely sized, yellow tiled and linoleum countered. I bite my lip as I take in what I like and don't like in the kitchen, both of which can be done up with a couple trips to to Home Depot and appliance stores. The walls, which are painted a plain white, can be done over, maybe in a nice pastel color. Pastel blues and yellows fill my mind as I dissect the cupboards, removing the front doors and replacing them with frosted glass. The counters I don't like much, but they'll go soon anyway. I get pulled away from my mental reconstruction when the Agent suggested we take a look at the bedrooms.

The first bedroom we look at is the second bedroom, the one that's on the same side of the living room as the entry. It's a nice size, about 10' x 12', wood floored and wallpapered cobalt blue and black vertical stripes. The wall opposite the door had a nice bay window with a built in seat and drawers. The room also sports a walk in closet to the right of the door, closed off by a pair of slatted doors. _This would make a nice guest room_, I think to myself happily as we depart this room to the bathroom, whose door faced the bedroom's. Its a nice, typical bathroom with tiled floors, yellow walls, sink, bathtub and toilet.

The kitchen and dining room sit opposite of the sun room, connected by an open doorway. The dining room is also carpeted with pale green walls the color of leaves and enough space to seat six or so. I have a nice antique table and chair set in storage that'll probably do great here. The only reason why I have it in storage is due to Alice having a snit when she learned that I picked it up at a yard sale at an Estate of a dead woman rather than some high end furniture shop. I'm so glad I didn't get rid of it, I think to myself as I imagine myself entertaining with Sangria and stories. The final rooms to see are the Master Bed and bath, which sit on the other side of the kitchen and living room. The Master Bath is slightly nicer and larger than the other bathroom, with ample counter space, an over head light that nicely lit the room, a bath tub that can fit Emmett suitably, _a major point gainer. _

The Master bedroom is a nice pale gold color with 'blond' wood, pine, most likely, that's lighter than normal, making it look similar to a blond's hair. I can see, by way of the absence of any furniture, that the corners of the room have blue vine decals. There's a nice walk in closet to the left of the door, should you walk in, as well as a back patio, separated by a pair of doors; one screen, one glass. "Hm," I think to myself as I cross my arms across my chest.

"What do you think," Emmett asks cautiously, standing next to me, an arm slung across my shoulder.

"It's nice," I admit, "It could use some work, but nothing we can't handle."

"Yeah," Emmett adds, "It's a nice neighborhood with stores and work in the neighborhood.

"And schools nearby," I muse. I often enjoy watching children on their way to and from school. A primary, or elementary, school is a block away from us, hugging a public park, with a 5 through 8th year school two blocks from that. A secondary or high school sits the furthest away, a total of five blocks down from us.

"That, too," Emmett rubs my back gently, sharing in my wanting for children.

Thinking of all the pros and cons for it, I smile, looking up at Emmett, "I think this is the house."

* * *

**A/N: And so, you get some insight into Macon and Mason's personalities, behavior and thoughts. I wanted them to, obviously, be smarter than the average bear, or average 7ish year old, but still act their age, cause their kids. I also put the school thing in for a reason, other than being evil. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Chapter 26, WHOOO! 17+K Views already! Just purchased the _Official Illustrated Guide, _so descriptions and other things have two sources, the book and official Wikia. In this chapter, Emmett'll expose a little secret project he's been doing on the down low. This chapter's more like a filler more than anything.**

* * *

Emmett POV

"That's great news," Jasper congratulates as we return with a manila envelope of paper work to go over for the apartment. Basic stuff, mostly the title to the apartment, insurance pamphlets and property history.

"Thanks," Rosie beams, "I like it, too. We have some work to do, but nothing a trip or two to Home Depot and elbow grease could fix."

"I'm sure it'll be amazing," Jasper smiles, showing absolute confidence in his sister's abilities, "Like always." If Rosie could blush, she would, but she still made the blush related movements of ducking her head and bashfully looking at her feet.

"Yeah," I agree, pulling Rosie into a side, one armed hug, "I can see it now."

"You guys going for the newly married college students," Jasper inquired, knowing we have to have some cover story.

"Something like that," Rose nods, "The slightly starry eyed couple who're going to college via correspondence online while working as a waitress and mechanic. I'm going to play the Manhattan trust fund girl card to cover our tracks in case someone inquires about any unusual money trails."

"That's good," Jasper approves. "Seems a little more plausible than the guy inheriting what's already his."

Rose laughs a little, "How are the boys doing?"

"Good," Jasper jerks his thumb to the back yard, "Playing around in the back. Pretty sure they're going to phase in the future."

"I actually hope they do," I admit, shrugging. "I mean, they have the genes, as well as yours," I jerk my head towards Jasper, "The vampire ones too. I'm sure you've heard the human legends about hybrids and such."

"Yeah," Jasper agrees, "That alone might agitate their wolf genes into activating."

"You can write it all down," Rose suggests, knowing Jasper likes medicine, like Carlisle, especially genetics, "I'll help if you want. I have taken a ton of pictures since they first came to visit, so we can add them for reference."

"That actually sounds like a decent idea," Jasper nods, "Don't know why I haven't thought of this before. It'll be good to have in general, for future reference, we can add human hybrids and the wolves as well."

"This will be fun," Rosie squealed a little. I think she's happy to be doing something with her 'nephews'. I tag behind the pair as they talk excitedly to each other about diagrams, photos, and DNA. Once they started on the genetics topic, I wandered off to the room Rosie and I are using for now with the paper work as Rose and Jay talk.

Once alone, I pull out a sheaf of papers that I've kept hidden from Rose until I get the right moment to bring them out. Jay and I've been secretly looking through the processes of adoption for Rose and I, with an eye towards the rare indicator of a hybrid child. This reason is a major reason I've kept this from Rose, as not to get her hopes up only to drop and shatter them. Children are a subject we've talked about on and off since we've got together, and I'll admit, I'm interested in having one or two to call my own. I've been wanting to have a little girl to show off, take to functions and be like Rose.

My musing is halted when I come upon the adoption file of a girl named simply 'Kendall'; a young girl, about 13 years of age with black curls and a sad yet angry look, standing next to a window. The girl's expression looked as if she was ready to fight the photographer if he got any closer. What makes me stop at this one is the fact the girl has a soft glow from the sun coming through the window; like what Macon and Mason have when they're in the sun. The file goes on to say she's been in the foster system for about a year, after she was found wandering around down town New Orleans by herself with no shoes or parents in site. I search the words, looking for indicators to seal my belief. The report's a little spotty about the details of the girl like approximate age, date of birth, birth parents, etc. Ethnicity is a question but they believe her to be Arabic, Hispanic, White, maybe Algerian. Kendall_, unusual name_, I think to myself as I scan the initial report. The Police intake form states that Kendall's the only name she produced when asked numerous times by a few different Officials.

The girl has been in and out of 5 foster homes because of her refusal to eat any human food, lack of interest in socializing with children her age and several incidents concerning dead pets and stray animals with no blood. I feel my skin prickle with the feeling of excited nervousness. She's showing signs of drinking blood, if the lack of an appetite for human food and the dead animals are an indicator. I decide to bring this up to Jay before telling Rose, seeing how he's a Psych major and my partner in crime. Placing a red sticky note arrow on the top right corner of the file, I shuffled it back to the stack before placing it back into my suitcase and re-joining the rest of the family.

* * *

** A/N: And so the end of Chapter 26! I figure that Rose and Emmett can bypass the whole 'Female vampires can't get pregnant'/No Immortal children situation via snatching up a hybrid I'm sure exists somewhere. I mean, Nahuel and his sisters can't be the only hybrids outside the Cullen clan, if the stories/legends are anything to go by. I'm sure somewhere along the thousands of centuries vampires have been around, there's an errant vampire male controlled enough to knock up a human, but that's just me. I picked the name Kendall because it's an unusual name but not so unusual/made up that it's clunky/a mouth full to say. What do you guys' think?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Chapter 27 and still going! My magic plot bunny's wings are exhausted from flapping around my head so much and carrying those large feet of their's. **

* * *

Rose POV  
April, 2005

Emmett grunts a little as he drops his suitcase to the floor by our bed at Jay's house, aka Foxworth Manor. Today is the last day of our vacation down here and tomorrow morning, Emmett and I'll be flying back with the boys, back to Seattle.

"Hey, Rosie," Emmett calls smiling as he enters the bedroom door with a giant bouquet of Zinnias and Roses of all colors, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Em," I breeze over to him and take the bouquet from him, inhaling the scent of the flowers. "You didn't have to," I whisper into the flowers. The last couple decades, we haven't really celebrated our birthdays, seeing no need to celebrate something that only shows how we won't age.

Emmett only shrugs, "I figured today's a good day to break some news to you." Emmett holds out a manila envelope that was hiding behind his back. "I got you a gift," Emmett says vaguely, "I think it's the best one I've gotten you yet."

I grab the envelope, feeling a thickness that indicates a small sheaf of paper inside. Once open, I slide out the stack of papers, the top one being a letter from _Adoption Services! _

I look up at Emmett, breathless and stunned, as he spoke, "I've been looking with Jay since Leah got pregnant with the boys. We figured the boys can't be the only hybrids around so there'd be a chance we could find one."

"You found one," I state stupidly, to which Emmett nods, reaching for the papers in my hands.

Emmett shuffled around some papers before presenting me a picture of a girl, "This is Kendall," He explains as he hands me the picture to take. "She's been in foster care for about a year and has yet to been placed in a home." If it weren't for my vampire mind and hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard Emmett over the ramblings of my own mind as I take in the picture of the girl in my hands. Dark black curls, skin colored golden bronze, and large rounded almond eyes the color of deep emerald green. Kendall's face is round and well balanced, framed well by her dark curls._ A daughter_, my mind echos to itself, amazed that I'm so close to breathing life to a dream I have had since before I was a vampire.

"I got most of the paperwork done," Emmett's voice continues, "I figure we can submit it once we get our apartment and jobs set up in New Orleans, so by the time the paperwork's gone through, we'll be established in the neighborhood."

I nod, looking up from the picture, "Do you know anything about her?"

Emmett nods, "She likes to draw." Emmett pulls a piece of paper out from the pile I'm holding to reveal a portrait of a woman with a flower crown done in a neo-impressionist rainbow of red, yellow, blue and purple sharpie inks. In the bottom right corner of the drawing is the writing 'Summer Queen' -Kendall Doe. _Doe_, I think to myself, probably in reference to the title given to the nameless bodies of men and women that are unclaimed by society. She probably taken it or was given to her when she was taken in by the system, in place of a true last name and until she is placed with a permanent family or marries. The maternal monster inside of me claws at my chest, demanding that we pick up Kendall ASAP, but I know it's not that simple to just take a child, especially one belonging to the system.

"She's good," I comment, shuffling the picture back into the pile, making a mental note to buy a frame for it and hang it in the apartment once everything's sealed and signed.

"I think so, too," Emmett smiles. "All you need to do is sign and add information where I put the sticky note arrows, otherwise, we can submit it as soon as we get back."

That's excellent," I exclaim before frowning, "Though Edward won't be too happy."

"Edward can get back on his knees, the way he acts," Emmett growls a little, "He's not our leader or part of this relationship, so he can't just dictate what we can and cannot do with our lives. Besides, if he gives us any grief, I'll punch him to South America and back. At least then, maybe he'll get a pair."

I smile, "Thanks, Emmett."

"Of course, Rosie-Pose," Emmett returns my smile, pulling me in his arms to press me with his chest. "This'll be good for us," Emmett's voice vibrates through my hair softly.

* * *

Edward POV

I hear Emmett and Rosalie a good half hour before they make it home, their thoughts, an angry mash of words, sights and feelings. I smirk at the thought that they, in a week away from Alice and I, have lowered their mental guards. I might be able to get where they were and whether or not they're in league with Jasper. I frown, I know Rosalie is attached to not only Jasper but his half breed kids as well. I sneer at the fact that he bred with that girl. I hear Emmett's mental voice go on about mechanics and the pros and cons of a certain brand of motor oil while Rosalie when on about furniture and it's sturdiness. I growl a little, mad at not getting anything before they get here and through up their shields around their more private thoughts via thoughts of music or sex.

"Edward," Esme's voice calls from the foyer, "Rosalie and Emmett are back." Her words are followed by the grinding of gravel and the killing of an engine.

"I hear them, Esme," I call as I flip open my phone to text Bella. She, against my better advice, decided to go and visit her wolf boy friend, Jacob Black on the 'Wolf Ranch' known as the Reservation. I don't like her friendship with a boy who clearly has romantic feelings for her, feelings that she might reciprocate eventually if I don't keep her away. I hear the voices of Rosalie and Emmett greet Esme's as well as the sounds of clothes moving against skin, the chiming of bracelets and the slight screeching of suitcase wheels against tile. I walk out of my room and start downstairs when my phone buzzes, a text from Bella.

_Jake's a friend, Edward. I'm FINE  
__It's not like we're going to be dangerous or anything  
We're just going to hang at the beach for a while  
See you tonight!  
-Bella_

I sighed, consigning defeat for now, knowing trying to separate her and Jake prematurely could cause problems between us. Despite being willfully pliable to my will, Jacob Black isn't something she's willing to give up readily, stubbornly steadfast in her want to visit him often. I type out my agreement to her plans and closed the phone before flashing downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie are standing in the living room, talking to Esme and Carlisle about their time in the South, though they stopped when they heard me enter the room. "Hey, Edward," Emmett nods at me, slightly disgruntled at my presence, "How's it going?"_  
_

"Emmett, Rosalie," I reply, scanning their minds, finding just the usual thought patterns of the two. While Emmett thought mostly of the similar woodlands of Northern Louisiana and Tennessee, Rosalie thought of the antiquity and 'Southern Charm' of New Orleans. Rosalie and Emmett, noticing the lack of any verbal communication from me, outside of their names, turn back to Esme and Carlisle, talking quietly. I rolled my eyes and took off towards Alice's room.

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Are you sure about this," Esme asks, concerned, clutching my arm for support. Rosalie and Emmett just finished telling us of their plan to adopt the hybrid girl they found. I, myself, was amazed that there was an actual hybrid in the world, though I slap myself now for that error. Of all the legends in the world about vampires, why couldn't the legend of the Dhamphir, or human-vampire hybrid be true?

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other, smiling before turning to us, replying at the same time, "Absolutely." Their conviction is steadfast and unwavering about this, making me think they'd not only will do it with or without our approval, but be good at it.

"Well," I state, looking at Esme, "They seem set on doing this. At least, they'd be doing the girl a service; taking her out of the system and teaching her not to attract attention to our kind, at most; we'll have a granddaughter of sorts."

Esme looks at me, smiling softly, knowing that I wouldn't let her get hurt, before turning to Emmett and Rosalie, "Well, since we cant change your mind, can we find out more about her?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter done! Decided to throw in some tension between Edward and Bella as well as Carlisle's POV on the prospect of having a 'granddaughter'. I figure he and Esme would be a little concerned but more or less happy to get Kendall into a good situation above all due to their compassion and love for not only each other, but for all things. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Chapter 28! And you'll get some La Push POVs including Jacob and Bella! ~(0o0)~ There's going to be some sexual intrigue! Duh DUH Duh...**

* * *

Jacob POV

It's absolutely boring since Seth and Embry decided to go on an open ended vacation with Harry to see Leah and that Leech friend of her's. The only other people who I hang out with are the members of the 'La Push Pack/Protectors', a group of muscled out fellow wolf guys on the La Push Rez who follow Sam Uley. Sam was the first to 'phase', as he calls the change between man and wolf, as well as the eldest, so he's taken control of the group. Even with them, I still get board because all they want to do is follow Sam around and follow his orders like real dogs. The one good thing is that Bella still comes to visit often, even though her leech, mind reading Cullen boyfriend is against it. I'm pulled out of my musings by the wheezing rumble of Bella's red truck that was a welcome back gift from dad and I, pulling close.

Turning, I wave as Bella swings the truck into the parking lot and coasts it into an open parking spot. The grumbling engine dies after a second, followed by the driver's side door opening, allowing Bella to descend from the cab. I blush slightly at the sight of Bella, my feelings for her rising up inside of me. "Hey, Jake," Bella greets as she power walks up to me wearing a pair of shorts that delightfully show off her pale legs, sneakers, a tee-shirt and light jacket to block the wind that was passing by the parking lot we're in.

"Hey, Bells," I greet with a smile and a hug.

"Wow," Bella arches an eyebrow, "You got big. You know anabolic steroids are illegal?"

"Ha," I chuckle, "You just missed out on a growth spurt, Bells," I add, though I know the real reason behind my sudden and mysterious growth spurt; my genes revolting against the leech family named the Cullens. "You'd not be as surprised if you and I hung out more." Bella and I frown mutually thinking of Purd-ward and his sissy, possessive attitude about Bella.

"But now I'm here, lets get going," Bella playfully punches my shoulder.

"Yeah," I nod, sling a casual arm over Bella's shoulder and walk with her to the Bonfire that is getting under way.

* * *

Bella POV

As I sit down on a log-seat in front of the bonfire, I make a mental note that I should do this more often, and that I much rather be doing this today rather than be subjected to 'Bella Barbie' with Alice. Alice clearly doesn't know the concept of 'No' and always insists, like Edward, knows what's best for me. I grunt in discontent, wrinkling my nose, Jake giving me a questioning look, I turn to him and shrug, "Edward's sister, Alice, wanted me to play dress up with her."

"Eh," Jake's reaction is similar to mine, a 'that's stupid' look, but he's a guy, so I expect that from him.

"It's fine," I smile, "I much rather be here than with her being subjected to Bella torture." Jake beams triumphantly that I much rather spend time with him rather than the Cullens, and I can't help but be happy for him, for our friendship. I'm glad that Edward can't read my mind, for he would read my feelings for Jake that are a little more than friendship like, which seems to reciprocated. I feel slightly conflicted about my feelings for both Edward and Jacob. While I know I am attracted to some parts of Edward, I definitely have a strong attraction and long time connection with Jacob. I find that I feel saver and much more myself with Jacob than with Edward, who constantly told me what I can and cannot do or who I can or can't do them with. Jacob, on the other hand, much rather do something with me, than dictate from across the room. Jake disappears for a second, promising he'll be back 'in a jiff', and returns with a pair of plates, one of which is piled high with all sorts of meat and campfire fare. "Planning on joining a hunger strike sometime soon," I joke, jabbing him with my fingers in his side.

Jake chuckles a little, taking a large bite of his burger, "I'm just a growing boy, Bells."

_I can defiantly see that_, I think but don't say aloud, instead I take a bite of my food and take in some of the other bonfire goers. I notice that Jacob's usual friends, Seth and Embry, as well as Seth's sister Leah aren't here. I know Leah isn't around anymore, she's off living with Jasper; Edward's less than straight brother, much to Edward's disgruntlement. Last I heard, she hooked up with Jasper. Nudging Jake to get his attention, I ask, "Where's Seth and Embry?"

Jake shrugged a little, "They went with Seth's dad to go visit Leah. Harry'll be back later in the week, but I'm not sure about Seth and Embry."

I bite my lip, taking in the information. I know that Rosalie and Emmett, Edward's other brother and sister, when out and just came back after a week and a half of vacation with Jasper, "How do they like it?"

Jake pulls out his phone, flips it open and scrolls through it, "They seem to like it out with Leah, if the pictures are anything to go by." Jake leans closer to me, showing me a picture of Harry in between Seth and Embry, at what seems to be a booth in a restaurant, all three are holding drinks above a platter of seafood, mostly crab legs and shrimp, with Leah to the right of the picture, making a mustache with two shrimps.

I smile a little, "They look happy together."

"Yeah," Jake shrugged, pressing the button to go back a picture, revealing a person I know to be Jasper and Leah with a pair of 12 year old looking, dark skinned boys.

"Wait," I hold up my hand as Jake moves to put his phone away, making him bring the picture back up to me, "Who are these," I point to the two boys.

Jake shrugged, "Not too sure, Bells." I open my mouth to comment but we are called to Billy Black, Jake's father, who begins talking and going into the legends and stories of the Quileutes. I instantly become ensnared by the stories of the Third Wife and the Wolf formed Warriors against the 'Cold Ones' which I know might be Vampires like Edward.

* * *

Jacob POV

After the bonfire, Bella and I hung out for a little while around the dying logs, catching up. Bella talks about school and life in between leaving Forks and coming back. While Bella told me about her time in the sunny state of Arizona, I told her of all the times Charlie and Billy hung out, what my sisters are up to and my plans for the future, "I think I'm going to go to college and get into construction or something."

"That's good to do," Bella beams, "I think I'm going to teach, like Renee, but High School English instead of Kindergarten."

"I can see you doing that," I agree imagining a slightly older version of Bella in a nice dress standing in front of a blackboard, teaching about her favorite books. Though in this daydream, her name's Mrs. Black, not Cullen, not even Miss Swan. I shake my head a little, I seriously need to stop thinking about Bella like that, at least in front of her.

Bella blushes a little, her cheeks flame into a cute pink shade. I go to speak again when Charlie approaches, "Hey, Kids. Getting along I see." Bella and I nod in unison, both of us knowing that if it weren't for that the Cullen boy, our dad's would be vying for us to hook up and start dating. I can sort of see where' they're coming from; we're good friends and children of good friends, so why not get together and try it out? But there's a major problem, _the Leech_. I can tell from our conversation earlier this evening and ones in the past month or so, that the Leech and his psycho sister trying to control everything about Bella, including whether or not she could come hang out with me. I growl inwardly at this, not wanting to frighten off Bells, at the fact that the the Cullen would try and squash the perfect girl that I know Bella is.

"I'm definitely enjoying myself Ch-, Dad," Bella beams, "Jake and I were just talking about my time in Phoenix and California as well as what he was getting up to here."

"Cool," Charlie approves, "Listen, kid, I got called into the station."

"Something wrong, dad," Bella asks, nervous. She knows as well as I do the dangers that are out there.

"A pair of campers were found in the woods about 50 miles north of Forks," Charlie shivers a little, "Dead. The bodies were mutilated and drained of blood." Bella gasps a little and I growl a little. Charlie turned to me, "I warned your dad and the council, now I'm letting you know, Jake, stay out of the woods for a while. We don't know what caused their death, so we're thinking it could happen again."

"Understood," I nod, not wanting to come face to face with other, human killing, vampires, the Cullens are enough leech for me. Bella agrees with me, stating 'Will do, dad.'

"Good," Charlie smiles, leaning forward to give Bella a hug, Charlie left us with, "I'll be back tomorrow around noon or so. Stay safe."

"He's a good dad," Bella states, turning to me, "Never really appreciated him till I moved back here."

"Maybe it was because you never really seen him before, so he wasn't as 'real' to you," I suggest.

"That' could be," Bella nods, "I'm glad I decided to come back, because I really missed hanging out with you."

"I'm glad too, Bells," I beam. We talk over the next 45 minutes about nothing mostly as the fire dies and the fellow bonfire goers disperse before heading back to Bella's car.

"I had a _really_ good time," Bella sighs contently as she leans against the driver side door of her truck, fumbling with her keys idly.

"Anytime, Bells," I shrug, "I'm happy to have you over." Bella looks up at me with a full, warm and loving smile, and I couldn't resist leaning in and pressing my lips to them. To my surprise, Bella didn't shove me away, rather, she leaned into me, her hands reach up to my shoulders. Placing my arms on either side of her shoulders, I moved closer, intent on enjoying this as much as possible, not knowing if it'll happen again. Bella moans a little, her hands moving up my neck and into my hair.

After a few minutes, we pull back, Bella looks breathless and happy; her hair tousled a little and her eyes half hooded. "Whoa," She half whispers, smiling up at me.

"Whoo-wooo," The two of us hear one of the bonfire goers hoots at us as they pass by; Paul Lahote. "Don't let Cullen know you're shacking up with Jake," Paul jeers as he passes by, heading to who knows where. I turn to Bella who's ducking her head and blushing, her cheeks the color of a firetruck.

"You think he'll find out," Bella whispers nervously. I get her meaning, she doesn't necessarily want Cullen to know that she was kissing another person.

I shrug, "Do you want him to?" Bella shakes her head 'no', "Then don't tell him." A silence fills the gap between us for a couple seconds, "Want to go home now?"

"Yeah," Bella nods, returning to her normal shade of pale, "Paul kind of killed the mood," She joked, making me laugh a little.

"That he did," I chuckle. "I guess I'll see you later," I ask as I palm the back of my neck.

Bella perks up a little, "Of course, how about later this upcoming week, like Thursday? I get off from Newton's at 3."

"Sounds good to me," I agree, knowing I'd be out of school and could get away from Sam and his pack of merry wolves for a couple hours. Bella ascends into her cab, promising to text me later and I step back as she rolls out of the parking lot, waving as Bella drove into the night.

* * *

**A/N: And so, you got some shenanigans going on. Wanted to portray Bella and Jake at a crossroad of their friendship, where it could develop into a romance. I figure, if Bella realizes her feelings for Jacob earlier, there's a greater chance of her being with him. Besides, Edward ditched a still human Bella when things got too tough in New Moon despite _knowing_ that an angry _human drinking_ vampire bent on death causing vengeance was probably running around in the woods nearby, as well as causing Bella severe, comatose like depression. That's a shit move for a 'One and Only Soul Mate', if you ask me.**


End file.
